Fragile Faith
by aomurasakiai
Summary: [{(COMPLETE)}] Duo is a child prodigy and one of his professors in college gives him "an assignment": to go volunteer at an orphanage. There he meets...
1. One Final Assignment

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 01 - One Final Assignment

Duo Maxwell, a 17 year-old prodigy, bounced into his dormitory and flopped unto his bed.  Being a young prodigy, he was able to complete high school at only the age of only 14, whereas most teenagers were just starting.  Currently attending White Fang University, his amiable nature and charm had gained him many friends and the trust of his professors.  Now, Duo is nearing his 18th birthday, legal adulthood, and coincidentally enough, his graduation day.

Duo groaned in boredom as he reached over to his nightstand to grab a book.  He had absolutely nothing to do as he had flown through every course within the university's curriculum.  He had done some odd jobs, like tutor or help out with his professors and had been in clubs and sports before deciding to spend the remaining 3 months until graduation in peace.

As Duo flipped the page, a knock was heard at his door.  He got up quickly and opened the door to find Mr. Khushrenada, his former history teacher.

"Hey, Mr. K!" Duo said with a grin.  "What can I do for you on this fine-but-really-boring-afternoon?"

"Well Duo," Mr. Khushrenada said, smiling.  "I just wanted a quick word with you, if you don't mind."

"Nah, I have time.  What is it?"

"I have been noticing that you constantly seem have nothing to do around here.  Must be quite boring."  Duo emphasized that true statement by pretending to fall asleep against the door.  Mr. Khushrenada let out a laugh.  "So I see.  I was wondering if you are interested in having one final "assignment" before you leave here for good.  It isn't research or anything but more of a... community service."

That made Duo jerk upright.  "Really?!"  His eyes lit up.  "Of course I would!  What do I have to do?"

Mr. Khushrenada smiled at his enthusiasm.  "Well, do you know the Wyatt Orphanage at the edge of town?"

Duo thought for a moment.  "Yes... I think I do."

"Well, here is the phone number.  Just ask for Lady Une."  Mr. Khushrenada handed Duo a piece of paper with the phone number and the address.  "I spoke with her already and she agrees that if you're interested, you could just go over there everyday for like a month or so, you know, to help take care of the kids.  She would pay you.  She really needs the help badly."

"No!  I can't do that!" Duo exclaimed, shocking Mr. Khushrenada.  Seeing his reaction, Duo laughed.  "Ha ha.  No, what I mean is that I can't accept her money.  I would just be helping out, like volunteering.  And you know as well as I do that volunteers don't work for money.  Besides, I'm pretty good with kids."

"As I expected."  Mr. Khushrenada sighed in relief.  "She will be most pleased.  Thank you Duo.  You really are one of a kind."  He paused to check his watch.  "Well, must be off to my next class.  Tell me how everything goes," he said, smiling.

"Thanks, Mr. K and I sure will!" Duo said, nodding and closing the door.  "One final assignment?"  Duo smiled.  "This is going to be fun."

tbc...


	2. The Strange Boy

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith:  Chapter 02 - The Strange Boy

Duo quickly dialed the phone number of the orphanage.  After the 4th ring, it was answered by a woman.

//Hello?//  Duo perked up immediately.

"Hi!  Is this Lady Une of the Wyatt Orphanage?"

//It sure is.//  Duo smiled.  Lady Une seemed really nice.

"Well, my name is Duo Maxwell and I was wond-"

//Oh!// Lady Une cut in. //So *you're* Duo.  I didn't expect your call so soon.  I only got off the phone with Mr. Khushrenada like 20 minutes ago.//

Duo smiled.  "He told me all about you and how you needed help." he explained.

//Oh yes,  I need help watching all the little imps.  Mr. Khushrenada mentioned that you are really good with kids so I'm glad that you are showing some interest.//  Lady Une chuckled.  //So anyway Duo, how much would you like?//

"Like I said to Mr. K, I'll be volunteering and I won't accept any payment." Duo said with a grin.

//Oh, you're such a dear.  I thank you Duo.//

"It's really no problem for me.  I can start anytime.  When would you like me to drop by?"

//That's wonderful!  You can drop by any day, if you're not busy that is.  But I don't expect you to stay the whole day of course.//

"I might, you never know.  How about I drop by right now?  I don't have anything else to do at the moment."

//Fantastic.  I'll see you then.//

"It's nothing really.  See you in a few minutes."

//Bye bye Duo, and thank you so much.//

"Bye Lady Une."  Duo hung up, grabbed his keys and jacket, and headed out to his car.

~~~15 minutes later~~~

Duo knocked on the door of the Wyatt Orphanage and almost immediately, a young woman opened it, smiling.

"Hello, are you Lady Une?" Duo asked, returning the smile.

"Yes I am.  And *you* must be Duo."

"That would be correct." Duo replied, nodding.

"I'm so happy that you decided to come.  Mr. Khushrenada told me all about you.  Please, come in."  Duo followed Lady Une inside.  The small Wyatt Orphanage looked like an average orphanage, not too fancy, with pictures drawn by young kids decorating the plain walls.  Duo smiled as he heard kids playing in the next room.  Probably no more than 10 of them from the sounds of it.

"We only have 8 orphans here now," Lady Une said, confirming Duo's guess. "They are really quite a handful but very likable.  I'm sure that you'll have fun with them."  Lady Une smiled and led Duo into the room.

"I'm sure I will." Duo said, smiling at the 7 kids who were busy playing with games and with each other.

"Kids, let me introduce you to a new playmate, Duo."  All the kids stopped playing immediately and pranced over, each saying "hi" enthusiastically.  After Lady Une introduced each little ball of energy, Duo waved and picked up one of the girls, Midii.  She placed her small hand on his cheek.

"Pretty..." she said, smiling.  She then immediately clung to his neck and the others raised their arms as well, obviously in envy.  Duo laughed and picked up each of them, hugging them tightly.  They were all around 7, probably no older than 10.  After several minutes, Duo turned to Lady Une.

"Lady Une, you said that there were 8 orphans.  Where is the last one?"

"Oh..." Lady Une ushered Duo out of the room.  "Well let me just say that Heero isn't like the others... at all."

"Heero.  Is that his name?" Duo asked, his curiosity building.

"Yes."  She let out a sigh.  "Like I was saying, he isn't like the others.  He keeps to himself; doesn't like to play, to socialize or anything of that sort.  I suppose it's because of age difference but... well, he's been here since he was around 5.  We found him unconscious in an alley, malnourished and his clothing in shreds.  We have no idea who his parents were so we think they abandoned him."

"Damn..." Duo whispered, shocked.  "Was he alright?"

"Yes but, it was so weird because he hardly ever cried."  Lady Une paused for a moment, thinking.  "Never in fact, not in all the time he's been here."  She sighed before continuing.  "He's been here for 12 years now and we hardly even know him.  He doesn't open up to us, doesn't show any hints of his feelings, and... it's just so hard to explain."  Lady Une sighed and looked up at Duo.  "Would you like to see him?"

Duo nodded.  "Yes... please."

Lady Une turned and led Duo into one of the single rooms in the orphanage and slowly opened the door.  It was a bit dark; the only light was coming from the only one window, located on the far wall.  And there, staring out the window with one hand under his chin, sat a teenager wearing only a green tank top, tight black shorts, and white socks.

"Heero?" called Lady Une.

No answer.

"Heero, I want you to meet Duo.  He will be a new playmate here."

Silence.

Lady Une looked at Duo.  Duo smiled reassuringly and made his way towards Heero.  Coming up behind the quiet boy Duo offered his hand.

"Hello Heero, my name is Duo."  Heero ignored him and continued to stare out the window.  Duo let his hand fall to his side but his smile still remained.

"What are you looking at Heero?" Duo asked, sitting down next to him.

No reaction.  No movement.  Nothing.

"Heero, is something wrong?"  Duo placed one hand on his shoulder and realized how tense he was.

"Come now Duo, it's no use," Lady Une said quietly.  Duo looked back her and nodded.  Getting up and walking across the room, Duo took one last glance back at Heero before sighing and closing the door behind him.  What he didn't know was that when he was alone once again, Heero turned to stare at the closed door with sad eyes.  
  
  
  
tbc...


	3. The Boy Returns

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 03 - The Boy Returns

It was nearing 10 when Duo flopped down onto his bed back at his dormitory.  He couldn't wait to get his own place, but being a minor, he couldn't at the moment.

Placing his hand over his tired eyes, he thought back to the kids at the orphanage.  They were definitely a lot of fun but also quite a handful.  He couldn't stop thinking about Heero though.  The teen never came out to eat lunch or dinner.  Instead Lady Une left a plate of food outside his door and within minutes, it was clean.  Whether or not he had actually eaten it was a mystery to Duo.

In fact, Heero himself was a mystery…

~~~Next Day~~~

Duo woke up bright and early upon hearing his alarm clock buzzing at 8 sharp.  He decided that one way or another, he was going to get Heero to open up to him, if not the other kids.

Arriving at the orphanage at 8:30, he went in and saw that all the little ones were eating pancakes.

"Hi, Duo!" cried Midii.  All the other kids looked up and chorused their greetings to Duo.  He gave them a wide grin.

"Hello kids.  How are all of you doing?"

"Fine!" they said in unison again before resuming their breakfast.  Lady Une walked in at that moment carrying a plate of pancakes.

"Oh Duo, I didn't expect you to come so early," she said in mild surprise.

"It's quite alright.  I have nothing to do today or any other day anyway." Duo replied with a smile.  He then pointed to the plate that Lady Une was holding.  "Those are for Heero, right?"  Lady Une nodded in response. "Well, let me take it to him."

"Well…" Lady Une said uncertainly.

"I want to get to know him.  Please Lady?"  Duo pleaded with a tiny pout.  She sighed.

"Oh alright."  Duo's eyes lit up and immediately took the plate from her.

"Thanks a lot, Lady Une!" he said while turning around to head towards Heero's room.  Before he could get very far, Lady Une spoke up again.

"Oh and Duo?"  He looked back to see her smiling.  "Good luck." she said with a wink.  Duo grinned back and quickly walked to Heero's room.

Standing before the closed door Duo took a deep breath.  He knocked twice and waited for some response.  Not hearing anything, he sighed.

'Not that I expected any.'  He knocked again.

"Heero?"  Duo called through the door.  Inside the room, Heero's head jerked up.

'It's him… that boy from yesterday.  What is he doing back?'  Heero remained silent and resumed staring out the window, hoping that Duo would leave soon.  His eyes widened when he heard Duo speak again.

"I'm coming in Heero, whether you like it or not."  And the door opened.

Heero resisted the urge to turn around and glare at the intruder that just stepped through the door.  He preferred privacy, solitude, and isolation from everything and everyone since it made him feel safe.  No one to hurt him… ever again.  Even when Lady Une and the other kids came into his room, he felt threatened.  But when Duo did, he didn't feel like that at all.  Like right now, with Duo in the room, he didn't feel like he was out to get him.

Duo was different somehow.  Just something about him that he didn't understand.

Not planning to think on it any further, he stared out the window again as he heard Duo approach him, but his head jerked back a bit when a plate of pancakes was shoved in front of him.  This time he gave into the urge and glared at the smiling boy.

"You must eat *something*, Heero."

"Leave it and leave." Heero said in a low voice.

"Tsk, you know that eating alone is no fun.  Come on!  Don't you want some company?"  Heero's glare went from "Leave me alone" to "Leave me alone or someone is going to get hurt." and Duo's smile faltered a bit at the ice-cold stare but he regained it just as quickly.

'You're not getting rid of me that easily.'  He sat himself next to Heero, well outside the other boy's personal space.  Placing the fork onto the plate with a tiny *clink*, he looked up to see Heero still glaring at him.

"Just *why* are you here?"  Heero couldn't help but voice the question that had been nagging his curious mind.  This time it was Duo who turned his head slightly to look out the window.

"I just… want to be your friend."  Heero's eyes widened before he let out a bitter laugh.  Duo looked back at him in surprise.  But all too soon, the unsmiling face was put up again as Heero proceeded to eat his breakfast quickly.  Within 5 minutes, he shoved the plate back to Duo and without a word he turned away from him, his arms crossed.

Looking at Heero's serious profile, Duo felt the physical sorrow he was feeling for the other boy creep up to his eyes.

'Heero…' tbc… 


	4. Breaking Through

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 04 – Breaking Through

Duo bit his lip.  He didn't know what to say.  And Heero paid no attention to him at all.  Working his jaw he tried to get the other to open up to him.

"Heero I… I just…" He jumped a bit when Heero banged his hand on the windowsill.  Heero looked up with enraged eyes.

"Just leave me alone.  I don't want to be friends," he hissed out.  Seeing that Duo was making no move to leave Heero stood up and forcefully grabbed the braided boy's upper arm.

"Heero!  Wait… stop!!" he cried out in pain.  But Heero had a death grip on him and refused to let go as he dragged him across the room towards the door.  Before Heero could open it however, Duo held it shut with his other hand and that earned him a frightening glare.

"Heero… I just want to be friends.  Is that too much to ask?" Duo said with tears stinging his eyes.  He just knew his arm was going to bruise… and badly.  Heero's glare seemed to falter for a second before it was up at full force again.  Instead of answering he grabbed the doorknob and vehemently pulled on it, causing Duo's hand to slip which in turn caused the door to snap back and bang into Duo's other shoulder.  Duo winced and bit down on his lip to keep another cry of pain from escaping.  Heero just shoved the other out and slammed the door.

Lady Une came running a few moments after.  By that time Duo had composed himself enough to keep the hurt from his face.

"What happened Duo?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Duo said shaking his head. "He just… got a little angry."  Just as soon as he said that the door opened again and he barely had time to duck from a flying plate.  It crashed on the other side of the wall and shattered, shards of broken ceramics flying everywhere.

"Oh dear…" Lady Une whispered, covering her mouth as Heero slammed the door for the second time.

"Yeah… a little angry." Duo repeated, almost sadly. "I'm sorry Lady Une.  I didn't know that he would react so badly and… I'll pay for that plate." he said miserably.

"No no no it's not about the plate." Lady Une said with tears in her eyes.  Duo looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?"  Lady Une breathed deeply and let some of the tears fall.

"Heero… he never reacted like this before." she sniffled out proudly.  "Remember what I said?  That he never cried when he was here?"  A nod.  "Well, he also never showed any extreme emotions before.  You have to wonder sometimes if he was already dead by the way he acts." She laughed a bit and wiped her eyes before glancing at the braided boy with a joyful smile.  "You've broken through already.  You'll get to him… I know you will.  Promise me that you'll take care of him?"

Duo could only nod wordlessly as she continued.  "Even though he's done nothing but close up within himself, I've grown quite fond of him."  Lady Une quietly excused herself and left Duo standing in the hallway, in shock from what he had just heard.

"Damn…"

~~~Later that day~~~

Duo thought it was best to let Heero calm down a bit before he decided to go visit him again.  Also it gave him some time to go out and get a sort of "peace offering" for Heero just to show that there were no hard feelings.  Rubbing his sore arm and shoulder Duo chuckled to himself, since it was a bit ironic that the one who got hurt was the one offering an apology.

He wracked his brain for a good part of the afternoon trying to think what kind of gift would suit Heero.  After all he barely knew the Japanese boy and it usually was difficult choosing a present for someone you didn't know.  While he was thinking, he found himself in front of a music store.

"Music is the universal language," he said grinning.  So he walked in.  After exhausting through each and every CD on display (plus bugging the owner to death so that he could sample some of the seemingly interesting ones), he finally chose a CD with extremely soothing music.  Duo was immediately attracted to the tracks called "Afternoon" and "Flower".  There was another track that he especially liked but it was written in Japanese kanji.  Duo just shrugged and headed back to the orphanage.

When he was almost at the orphanage, a thought struck him: Heero might not have something to play the CD with…

"Damn it!!"

By the time he reached the orphanage… again… he was out of breath.  Clutched in his hands were the CD, still wrapped inside the paper bag and a reasonably priced Walkman along with it.  Luckily he didn't forget the batteries to go with it and managed to pick up a pack of 10.  Pushing open the door, Lady Une greeted him.

"Hello Duo.  Welcome back," she said smiling

"Thanks.  Is Heero…?"  Her smile faltered and she turned sad.

"I don't know.  He wouldn't come out at all."  She led him to the kitchen where a cold plate of pasta sat on the table.  "He didn't touch his lunch."

"Well he was pissed off.  Don't worry.  Just heat it up and I'll give it to him along with this."  He held up the paper bag.  Lady Une looked at it skeptically.  "A present," Duo said simply.  Lady Une smiled with understanding and went to place the pasta inside the microwave.

A few minutes later he was in front of Heero's door.  Deciding to play it safe, he cradled the present under his arm.  Holding the plate and using the other hand, he knocked lightly.  Hearing the expected silence, he knocked harder.

"Go away." A slightly angry voice filtered through the wood.  Duo swallowed and steeled himself for Heero's rage as he pushed open the door.

tbc…


	5. Beautiful

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 05 – Beautiful

Once Duo set his foot inside the room he was staring straight into furious cobalt blue.  He swallowed again and let out a nervous laugh.

"Hi again Heero." he said, waving cautiously.

"*What*… do you want?" Heero growled out.

"I brought you lunch."  Duo grinned, trying to dispel the tension.

"I'm not hungry."  Heero grew angrier and Duo dared himself to move closer to the other teen.

"Skipping meals isn't healthy for a growing boy like you."  Once Duo got close enough he didn't miss the clenched fist of Heero's as if he was about to lash out.  Whether the target was the plate or Duo himself, the braided boy didn't wait to find out.

"And here.  I also bought you a present," he said in a rush while holding out the paper bag.  The fist stilled and loosened a bit as curiosity flickered through Heero's eyes.

"What?" he demanded, eyeing the bag warily as if something might jump out and attack him.

"Open it and find out."  Duo watched in trepidation as Heero snatched the paper bag from his hand and peered into it.  He saw the cobalt blue eyes widen before a slender hand cautiously reached in, grabbing both the Walkman and the CD.

"Wh… wh…" Heero seemed to have trouble voicing his perplexity so Duo beat him to it.

"I was just thinking you know, if you were bored, you can listen to some music and I wasn't sure what kind of music you like to listen to but I sampled the CD and it is really relaxing and I just thought that perhaps maybe it'll help wi--"

"Why?"  The one word question cut through Duo's tirade so abruptly that it almost made Duo choke on his own tongue.

"Because…" Duo paused, trying to think of the consequences his intended answer might bring forth.  Duo closed his eyes briefly as his mind supplied him with the images.

_//"I don't need your pity."  Heero gripped them tightly before hurling them out the window with all his strength.  They hit the soft grass outside but the damage was done.  Turning his attention to the braided boy once again, Heero growled out in a dangerous voice.  "Come near me again… and you'll regret it…"//_

Letting out a shuddering breath, he opened his eyes to see Heero still fixated on him.  Duo hesitated a bit longer for he was afraid of the potential damage his answer may cause to them.  He may never have the chance to get close again.

"Because I wanted to." Duo lowered his head, bracing himself.

"Why?" Heero questioned again, not fully believing the reason Duo provided.  The other teen looked up and tried to work his jaw.

"W…Well… It's just…" Duo looked into the intense eyes and saddened.  He didn't want to see them like this.  So dead with indifference and yet burning with anger.  He turned his head away.

"I just want to be your friend," he whispered, repeating the same words he used on their second meeting.  Not hearing the bitter laugh like he did before, Duo peeked through his bangs at Heero.  The Japanese teen was silent and seemed to be contemplating while holding the Walkman and the CD on his lap.  Duo thought that it was best to leave Heero alone so he could think.  He backed away quietly and made it to the door.  Glancing back one last time, he stepped outside and shut the door with a soft click.

It wasn't until then that Heero looked down and lightly brushed his fingers over the CD cover depicting a setting sun in the horizon… over the myriad of warm colors pouring into the cold blue ocean like liquid heat.

~~~That evening~~~

Duo had volunteered to make dinner and did so after a long argument with Lady Une.  Within 15 minutes, smells of fried rice floated through the air and Duo scooped more than enough for each stomach, with some leftover.  As Lady Une enjoyed her dinner and watched over the kids while they ate, Duo took his bowl as well as Heero's down the familiar hallway.  Upon reaching the door, Duo let out a groan as he realized that he had no way to open it without laying one of the bowls precariously in the nook of his folded arm.  The bowl itself was quite large and the rice was making it uncomfortably warm for his arm to bear.  He didn't want to risk breaking it.  Taking a deep breath he kicked the door lightly with his foot.

"Heero?  Could you open up?  I got our dinner and whether or not you ate the pasta you still need to eat again."  After a long moment of silence, Duo sighed deeply and tried to think of another way of getting the door opened when surprisingly he heard the doorknob turn.  There stood Heero, holding the door open.  Duo gave a small smile as he stepped in.  He waited until Heero closed the door again before following him back to the window seat.

Sitting down six feet away on the opposite side and setting the bowls down between them, Duo folded his legs Indian-style and leaned back against the wall while Heero had only one leg folded and the other dangling off the side.  They were silent for a while before Duo pushed Heero's bowl towards him.

"Hope you like.  Made it myself," Duo said, smiling a bit.  Heero looked up and gingerly picked up the still warm bowl.  Scooping a spoonful, he blew on the rice lightly before taking a bite.  Heero chewed slowly and was unconsciously savoring the flavor of rice, eggs, shrimp, Chinese sausage, some soy sauce, and a bit of green onion.  Duo smiled more and proceeded to eat in comfortable silence.

After a while Duo set his empty bowl down next to Heero's (who had finished much quicker than he did, even though Duo considered himself a fast eater).  Taking a chance, Duo stole a glance at Heero again.  He was leaning back against the wall with his eyes slightly closed as if he was tired.

"Hey Heero, I can leave if you are sleepy."  Not hearing a response, Duo prepared to get up when the other's voice stopped him.

"I listened to the CD."  Duo looked back at the Japanese boy.  "It was… nice."

"Really?" Duo said in surprise.  When Heero pressed his lips together and nodded slightly, Duo grinned.  "I'm glad Heero.  Well, I'll just go and wash these and let you sleep."  He quickly picked up the two empty bowls and restrained himself from dancing out the door and to the kitchen.

The dishes took longer than expected to wash, but that didn't bother Duo since his mind was preoccupied with Heero.  Duo still felt a bit giddy as he thought of Heero's approval in his choice of music.  As he dried the dishes, he hummed "Afternoon" to himself.  When he finished with that he took a rag and wiped the dining table clean before sweeping up.  Lady Une walked in while he was taking the mop from the hall closet, but seeing him so happy, she decided to leave him be.

It was after 9 and almost time for Duo to leave when he finished.  Smiling to himself he was about to head to the front door when he decided to check on Heero one last time.  Slowly opening the door, Duo peeked in and his violet eyes widened in surprise.  Heero was asleep, that much of it was certain, but what caught his eye was the pillow.  It was *huge*.  Not only was it cushioning his head but a good portion of his back as well.  There was a soft blanket under him that provided some sort of comfort against the hardwood while another thinner blanket lay on top of Heero's legs.

Duo crept closer and saw that Heero was holding the Walkman close to his chest.  It was still playing from the looks of it, at a low volume.  Duo could barely make out "Flower" emanating softly from the headphones in Heero's ears.  He jumped back a bit when a hand came up to relieve an itch on the slender neck that the headphones' wires caused.

Duo smiled as he could no longer see indifference or anger marring the sleeping boy's face.  He pulled the thin blanket up to Heero's chest, draping it over his arms.

'He looks so peaceful.'  One of his hands came up as if on its own accord and brushed a lock of hair on Heero's forehead.

'He looks… so…'

//Beautiful…//

His inner voice snapped him back into reality.  That single word echoed in his mind and Duo found himself stumbling out of the room.  After saying a rather hasty goodbye to Lady Une, he made his way to his car and immediately buried his face into his hands.

'Beautiful.  Dear God, I thought he was beautiful.  What is wrong with me?'

tbc…


	6. Choice

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 06 – Choice

Duo woke up early the next morning and sat up on his bed.  Threading his hand through his hair he sighed as he thought back to the night before when he was watching Heero sleep.  No matter how many times he replayed that scene, one thought stayed the same.

'He *was*… beautiful.'

And Duo could no longer deny that.  Somewhere along the way, he had passed the stage of wanting friendship to wanting more.  It scared him and yet it excited him.  Duo found himself contemplating whether or not he should go to the orphanage that morning, since he was still apprehensive of his growing feelings for the Japanese boy.  When his cell phone rang the shrill sound pealed through the silent room, startling the braided boy.  Reaching over to his dresser and fumbling for it, he finally managed to open it.

"H-Hello?" Duo said, in a slightly high voice.

"Good morning Duo.  Sorry, did I wake you?" Lady Une's voice came through the phone.

"No, not at all Lady Une.  I was already awake.  What's up?" Duo was curious as to why Lady Une would be calling so early in the morning.

"Well I was wondering if you're going to come to the orphanage today?  I'm taking the kids to the park for the day and I want someone to keep an eye out for Heero."

"Oh really… He doesn't want to go with you?"  He heard Lady Une sigh.

"Before, he would follow us to the park, but he never played with the other kids.  He probably thought it was silly for a teenager like himself to go on the swings or the teeter-totter so after a while I just dropped him off at the library or a bookstore and picked him up in the late evening.  I gave him some money so he could buy whatever he would like but truth be told, I don't think he used any of it.  Now he is refusing to go with us."

"And he never did before?"

"No.  We do this every weekend and he's never complained."

"Well it's okay then Lady Une.  I'll be right over."

"Thank you so much Duo."

"It's no problem.  See you." Duo closed up his cell phone and exhaled.

"I guess it's out of my hands now," he said softly before getting ready.

~~~At the orphanage~~~

Duo waved goodbye to Lady Une and all the kids and closed the door to the orphanage.  When he turned around he saw Heero standing in the hallway.  He was still dressed in the same green tank top and tight black shorts.  Duo was beginning to wonder if he had any other clothing.  Deciding to break the silence Duo smiled at the other teen.

"Well it's just you and me, Heero.  What do you want to do?"  Instead of answering, Heero turned around and headed back to his room.  Duo stood there, dumbfounded for a moment before hurrying to catch up with the Japanese boy.  Once he got there, he was about to open the door when it opened by itself and Heero stood there once more with the CD clutched in his hand.  He pushed past Duo and headed to the living room area of the orphanage where an old and slightly dusty stereo sat in the corner.  Pulling off the cover Heero plugged it in and inserted the CD.

Skipping a few tracks he stopped on one particular song.  Duo immediately recognized the piano melody.  It was the track with the Japanese title.

"Hey… that's--" Heero stood up and went to the couch to sit.  Duo hesitated for a moment before taking a seat opposite of the Japanese boy.  He smiled and closed his eyes as the song progressed, letting the music notes wash over him… calming him.

"It's really peaceful," Duo heard himself whisper.

"Nukumori no Kioku."  Duo's eyes opened when he heard Heero's equally soft voice.

"Huh?" Duo turned his head to face Heero who was staring at the CD case on his lap.  The Japanese boy lowered his head even more, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Nukumori no Kioku." Heero repeated in a firmer voice. "Memories of Warmth."  Duo's eyes widened as he realized that Heero was referring to the song title.

"So *that's* what it was called!  Cool.  Thanks Heero." Duo grinned widely at him.  "Hey Heero?  You eat anything yet?  What do you want for breakfast?"  Heero looked up, confused.

"What do… I want?"

"Yeah.  Whatever you want.  If I know how to make it, I will and if not, I'll take you out to eat."

"Whatever… I want…" Heero said so softly that Duo nearly missed it.  The way his forlorn voice sounded was so heartbreaking to Duo.  He kept silent and just let Heero think for a while as he did the same.  He realized that this was probably the first real choice that Heero ever made for himself.

Being abandoned by his parents wasn't his choice.  Coming here to an orphanage wasn't his choice.  His daily meals, the other kids as playmates, the weekend trips to the library or bookstore… none of those had really been his.  Sure it may have been his choice to stay behind this time, but… Duo had a feeling it wasn't for himself either.

"R…ramen."  Duo immediately perked up at his answer.

"Ramen it is!  I think I know a good place."  He got up to turn off the stereo.  "You need to change?" he asked, looking back at Heero.  When he saw the subtle headshake he shrugged.

"It's alright.  But, we're going to go shopping afterwards so you can buy yourself some new clothes.  I'll pay for them, no worries."  Duo said, grinning.  Duo always saved as much as he could so he had more than enough to spare.

"Let's go."  Before he knew it he had already offered his hand to Heero.  The Japanese boy looked at it for a moment before taking it and pulling himself up from the couch.  Duo grinned again to hide the fact that his heart was pounding in his chest and reluctantly released Heero's warm hand.

When Duo sat down to put on his shoes, he never saw Heero look down at his hand, slowly close it, and place it close to his chest.

tbc…


	7. Casually

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 07 – Casually

Duo casually averted his eyes from Heero for probably the 9th time since they arrived at "Chang's Famous Ramen".  Wufei, a friend of his from college, ran the tiny but successful restaurant when his father passed away a couple of years ago.  Even though Wufei was only at the tender age of 22, his reputation was known citywide and sometimes people would drive for miles to come and dine there.

After placing their order Duo couldn't help but casually glance up at the Japanese boy who sat across from him at the small table.  Heero would be looking around the restaurant, as if familiarizing himself with the environment that was completely different from the orphanage.  Sometimes he felt that the braided boy was staring at him but when he turned to look, Duo would be gazing somewhere else.

It confused him but he dismissed it.

Duo was confused himself.  He never thought of liking another boy *that way* before, but then again… girls never appealed to him much either.  He always blamed his studies when his friends asked him why he hadn't found someone yet.  His outgoing nature would have made it easy but he supposed that he was just… waiting for someone.

And now, it may be possible that the "someone" was sitting merely a few feet away.

Their order finally arrived and they sat in comfortable silence while eating.  Duo was a bit surprised that Heero held the chopsticks expertly since he never recalled any over at the orphanage.  But then again, he didn't know Heero too well to make any kind of conclusions.  He hoped the he would be able to before the day was over.

Duo couldn't keep his eyes away from the Japanese boy.  Heero had his head lowered, his half closed, almost bored-looking eyes were focused on the noodles.  And the way he ate was so… methodical… like he was some sort of *machine* that it was almost scary.

"Heero?" Duo questioned softly.  Heero gave no indication that he heard except that he paused in his eating and blinked, shifting his eyes upward.

"Do you… like the ramen?"  Duo held his breath when Heero was silent for a moment.  Right when he was sure that he was turning blue in the face, the Japanese boy nodded.

"Hai."  And he resumed eating.  Duo just deflated.

It wasn't long before they both finished.  Duo paid for the meal and motioned Heero to follow him.  Once they stepped outside, a nice, strong breeze ruffled both their hair.  Duo just sighed and his eyes slid shut as he just enjoyed the warm weather.  Unbeknownst to him, Heero was watching out of the corner of his eye.  He quickly averted his attention though when Duo opened his eyes and directed them towards him.

"Well, where do you want to go, Heero?"  A slight, one shoulder shrug was the response.

"Hmm…" Duo thought to himself.  Well the mall wasn't too far off and he did say that he would get Heero some new clothes.  A grin broke out.

"Let's go to the mall!"  Without waiting for Heero's response this time, he casually took hold of the other boy's wrist and half-dragged him along.  He forced down the blush that threatened to surface as he felt the soft skin that his hand was curled around.

When they came to a crosswalk Duo loosened his hold so he could casually make it seem like he was letting go.  But as his hand slipped lower from Heero's wrist, the Japanese boy surprised the hell out of him by turning his hand quickly so their palms were together, interlacing their fingers a bit awkwardly.  Chancing a glance from the corner of his eye, he saw that Heero's attention wasn't on him.  Turning his head slightly, he could barely make out a very light blush on Heero's high cheekbones.

Trying hard not to smile too widely or give into the urge to dance about, he casually straightened his hand so that he was able to lace their fingers together correctly.

tbc…


	8. No Matter What

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 08 – No Matter What

"Well here we are." Duo announced upon reaching the mall.  With his hand still entwined with the Japanese boy's, he pushed open the door and led the other inside.  Heero looked up and his mouth parted slightly at the sight of so many people.  It was incredibly noisy with no less than 15 multiple conversations going on at once and Heero stepped back a bit.  To another person it would seem like he was trying to hide behind the braided American.  Duo gave a small smile of reassurance and squeezed Heero's hand.

It was then that someone bumped - or rather *rammed* - into them from behind.  Heero received most of the impact and it caused him to stumble forward and lose his balance.  Duo reacted quickly and wrapped one of his arms around Heero's torso, steadying him.

"Watch where you're going!" he shouted at the person who turned out to be a young boy.  The other stuck out his tongue and blew an extremely wet raspberry before a woman yelled out in anger.  Duo assumed that she was the boy's mother and the boy immediately took off, heading for the escalators.  Duo watched as the woman gave chase and disappeared to the second floor.

'Man…  Thank god Lady Une's kids aren't like *that*…' Duo thought to himself in relief.  At the exact moment when he thought of "Lady Une's kids", he realized that he was holding one of them in his arms right this second.  He immediately flushed as he saw and felt that Heero was pressed up against him, his face buried near the crook of his shoulder, and one of his hands were clutching tightly to his shirt.  One of his own arms was wrapped around the teen's waist.  Duo swallowed hard and tried to work his voice.

"H-hey… you alright?"  That seemed to snap Heero out of it because he quickly loosened his death grip on Duo's shirt and pulled away from the American.

"Gomen," he mumbled, not meeting the other's eyes.

"S'okay."  Duo cleared his throat unnecessarily.  "Shall we?"

Duo led Heero to the clothing store where he usually shopped.  Waving to the cashier, he headed towards the back of the store where all the casual wear was located since he figured that it would be a good place to start.

"So…" He said when he noticed that Heero wasn't moving.  "Go ahead and pick out what you like."  He swept his hand to indicate all the clothes racks.  It took a moment but Heero tentatively made his way to one of them.  He hesitated before reaching out and pulled a hanger out.  On it was a T-shirt with light blue and dark blue stripes.  Heero glanced up at Duo who had his arm propped horizontally on the racks.  Duo smiled.

"Give it a try." He nodded towards the nearby fitting rooms.  Heero clutched onto the T-shirt and made his way there.  Duo watched until Heero disappeared into one of the empty stalls before going over to lean against the wall.  He crossed his arms as he recalled the scent and the warmth of Heero's body when he was pressed against him.  He tried to quell the sudden urge to hug the Japanese boy again when the other came out, tugging self-consciously at the T- shirt.

Duo clenched his jaw to keep it from dropping.  The T-shirt was incredibly tight, literally *clinging* to Heero's torso and it rode up with every movement the teen made.

"Wow Heero.  You…" Duo tried to force out words during his moment of speechlessness while making gestures at the Japanese boy.  "You look great!"

Heero froze and looked up at the American teen, surprise clearly evident on his face.  Seeing Duo smiling at him he lowered his head and averted his eyes almost embarrassed.  Before Duo could say anything else Heero turned around and headed back into the fitting rooms.  When he came out again he had the shirt back on the hanger and he was once again dressed in the green tank top.

"If you like it… we can buy it.  It's not that expensive." He grinned at the Japanese teen.  Heero looked hesitant but he nodded slightly.

After going through all the casual wear and Heero changing more times than he ever had in his whole life, Duo was soon loaded with more than enough clothing.  Duo then decided to go to the checkout lanes because he didn't think he could see Heero changing into another piece of clothing that seemed to have been made just for him alone.  Everything he tried on was so… perfectly *him*.

They left the store with Duo holding two bags of clothing while Heero had one.  Duo had insisted that he carried all of them since they weren't "all that heavy" but Heero wouldn't let go of one of the bags as he half-glared at Duo.  As they made their way back to the entrance Duo blushed as he remembered what had transpired there.  He kept walking, a bit faster than normal and never saw the small smile on Heero's face as the Japanese boy thought the same thing.

Once they reached the orphanage Duo unlocked the door with the key that Lady Une had given him.  He was surprised that she trusted him so much already, but then again…  His thoughts strayed to Heero who was standing just behind him.  He had promised Lady Une that he'd take care of Heero.  But now… now he wanted to do more than that.

Protect him, comfort him, and most of all… love him.

No matter what.

tbc…


	9. At the Aquarium

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 09 – At the Aquarium

An angry "GAH!!" emanated from a room down the hall in the Wyatt Orphanage.

Duo was attempting to fit all of the new clothing he'd bought for the Japanese boy into the tiny closet in Heero's room.  Heero stood behind the other teen who was half-inside the closet and watched with barely contained amusement as some of the shirts refused to cooperate and slipped from the hangers, accompanied with curses from the American.

After a few moments of wrestling with the hangers, Duo decided that it was best to just fold the shirts and place them carefully on the small shelves inside the closet.  Wiping his brow he turned around, Heero quickly put up his mask of indifference.

"Hey Heero.  Wanna go somewhere?  I think you'll like it."  Duo grinned when he saw some interest on Heero's face.  He got up and gestured for him to change before heading out of the room to give the Japanese teen some privacy.

When Heero walked out of his room a few minutes later Duo almost had to catch hold of the wall to keep himself from falling over.

'Dear… god…' Duo thought as he had a tough time breathing.  Heero was wearing jeans, but they were incredibly tight… almost *as tight* as the spandex he always wore.  The short-sleeved, cobalt blue shirt wasn't as tight, but it certainly didn't hide Heero's body.  Topped with the fact that the top *three* buttons were left unbuttoned, and the American teen had to bite his lip when he glimpsed at Heero's chest.  He swallowed and laughed nervously.

"Hey Heero… maybe you should…" Before he could finish, Heero was already walking past him.  Duo sighed.

'Oh well…'

~~~45 minutes later~~~

Duo finally managed to find a parking space in the parking lot of the aquarium.  It was the first time that Heero had been inside his car and it was an extremely difficult trip.  Heero had his hands in his lap while looking out the window and watching everything that passed by on their way to the aquarium but Duo, on the other hand, had to make sure *his* hand behaved and rested *on* the gear shift rather than next to it like it wanted to.

When they made their way inside after paying, Duo smiled as Heero looked around at all the different tanks filled with various marine life.  They slowly made their way around the huge aquarium, stopping at every tank so Duo could comment enthusiastically while Heero looked on.  It was dimly lit throughout the place and Duo could feel himself moving closer and closer to Heero as he talked.

They made it to the porcupine fish tank and Duo saw that one of them was already puffed out.  As a child he loved to mimic them and even now, on the verge of graduating from college, it still hadn't dissipated.  Running up to the glass, he carefully placed both hands on it and puffed out his cheeks.  He saw the fish puff out some more, as if challenging him.  Quashing his want to laugh, he tried to puff out more but seeing he wasn't a porcupine fish, he couldn't.  The fish deflated before turning its tail and wagging what suspiciously looked like "Nyah nyah you lost!" before swimming away.  He sank down to the floor, laughing.

"I haven't done that in ages!" he said through his mirth.  It was then he heard something that sounded like muffled chuckling behind him.  When he turned around, he was shocked to see Heero with his eyes shut, his hand pressing against his mouth while the other arm was holding his stomach and his whole body shaking with laughter.  Duo blinked.

"Hee…Heero," Duo said in a surprised whisper.  Heero heard the quiet call and he stopped to look at the American.

"That… was the silliest thing I ever saw," the Japanese boy said almost deadpan but Duo heard the slight amusement in the other's voice and his small smile gave it away.  He stood up and on impulse he cupped the other's chin in his hand.

"You have a beautiful smile, Heero." He smiled when he saw Heero's eyes widen in shock.  Duo let his hand drop.

"Let's go.  We still have half the aquarium to explore!" And he walked off excitedly.

Heero stood there for a moment before relaxing and following Duo.

'What have you done to me?' he thought to himself.

tbc…


	10. Opening Up

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 10 – Opening Up

When they finally left the aquarium Duo was mentally cheering himself since he was able to make Heero open up to him even more.  To see him smile and even laugh was the most rewarding thing in the world and he was willing to do anything and everything to see it again.

Well, perhaps not only to see it again… but to keep it there.

"Hey Heero.  You wanna eat now?"  It was close to dinnertime and they hadn't eaten since around noon, also ramen doesn't tend to fill one up for too long.  Duo watched as Heero looked away to ponder a moment.  Duo smiled as he studied Heero's profile; he couldn't help but think that this boy in front of him was getting more beautiful each time he saw him.

"You pick this time."  Duo blinked when he heard Heero's soft voice.  He smiled gently.

"Nah, it's okay Heero.  You can choose.  I don't know if what I choose will suit you.  I like some pretty weird things after all!" he laughed.

"No you… you've done a lot for me already."  Heero lowered his head not wanting Duo to see the pain that was probably evident in his eyes.

'You've done a lot… more than anyone…'

He was surprised when Duo came up to him and wrapped his arms around his body.  He stiffened until he heard Duo speaking quietly in his ear.

"I wish I could do more… Heero."  The Japanese boy hesitated before laying his head on the American's shoulder.  He brought his arms up slightly to loosely wrap them around the other's waist.  It was almost like before… inside the mall.  He felt warm in Duo's embrace.

Cared for.  Protected.  Needed.

Needed.

That word echoed in his mind.  Needed…  Did Duo really need him?  Heero tightened his hold as he closed his eyes, trying to keep his tears inside.

'At least… let me fool myself for right now.'

"Well then…" Duo spoke barely in a whisper.  "How about Chinese?  Or Italian?  You like Italian?  Mexican is good too.  Or maybe…" As Duo continued, Heero couldn't help but smile.

"Italian sounds good," he replied.  Duo pulled away and smiled.

"I know a good place.  The pasta is great there."  Seeing Heero nod, Duo clasped onto the other's hand almost like second nature and led him to the car.

Nothing overly exciting happened during dinner.  They had lasagna and Heero ate mechanically again but Duo saw that he was eating more slowly than before, almost as if he was enjoying the taste.  That made Duo smile.

Opportunity hit when Duo spotted some sauce at the corner of Heero's lip.  His heart pounded as he debated whether or not he should go for it.

"Duo?" Heero's voice caused Duo to look up.  The Japanese boy had stopped eating and was looking at him in confusion.  Duo realized that he was staring but managed a smile.

  
"You have some sauce right here."  Before he could change his mind he reached forward and gently rubbed his thumb across Heero's lips, wiping the sauce away.  His heart was pounding in his chest as he felt how incredibly soft and smooth the other's lips were.

"A… Arigato," Heero said in a whisper.  Duo blinked when he saw the Japanese boy blush pink.  He didn't mention it and they continued to eat in silence.

Once they were done, Duo looked at the western skies to see the sun just about to set.  An idea popped into his mind and he quickly grabbed Heero by the wrist and pulled him to the car.  After driving through the nearly deserted streets he parked on the curb and got out.

"You'll love this Heero," he said to the confused teen.  Before Heero could react, a hand closed over his wrist again and he ran to keep up with the American boy.  He didn't have any clue where Duo was taking him but still… he trusted him.  As Duo slowed down, he heard… water.  They climbed up some stairs and when they reached the top, Heero gasped softly.

It was a fountain; and a large one at that.  It wasn't all that intricate but it was still breathtaking as the water flowed almost calmly down the stone structure.  The circular fountain was high off the ground so that the stone allowed people to sit and lean against it without getting wet.

Duo ran around the fountain and Heero followed.  Once they reached the other side Heero had to close his eyes quickly because of the setting sun.  When they adjusted to the light, his mouth parted in amazement as he watched the sun disappear slowly into the distant ocean.  Duo walked forward.

"I used to love coming here at this time.  The sun is incredibly beautiful when it sets."  He turned around and smiled at the Japanese teen.  Heero couldn't help but smile back.  They both moved to sit at the fountain and leaned back on the stone as they watched the sun set slowly.  A cool breeze blew by and Duo glanced out of the corner of his eye.  Heero looked so stunning with his hair moving in the wind and the warm colors chasing the shadows away from his face.

Heero, on the other hand, was too busy focusing on the setting sun and how it reminded him of the CD that Duo had given him.  It was the exact same scene that appeared on the cover.  He raised one hand and moved it in the air as if to caress the sight before him.

"It's… kirei.  Beautiful."  With the sounds of the falling water behind him and the quiet, calm scene in front, he blinked slowly as the day's events finally caught up to him.  Before long he was asleep and Duo looked at him in surprise.  An inner debate with his conscience ensued but his desire for the Japanese boy won.

Duo nodded with determination before swallowing hard.  He carefully slid closer to the sleeping Japanese teen and slowly wrapped his arm around the other's shoulders.  Duo didn't have a chance to move any further since Heero immediately leaned into the warmth that Duo's body was radiating.  The American just smiled as he watched the peaceful boy sleep in his arms until the stars came out.

When the wind picked up increasing the chill of the cool night air, he carefully lifted Heero up and carried him to the car.  During the drive back to the orphanage Heero didn't wake, nor did he stir.  Lady Une immediately opened the door when he arrived and she smiled in relief when she saw Heero asleep.  She helped Duo open the door to Heero's room before leaving them to go check on the kids.

Duo saw that Heero's pillow and blankets were already laid out on the window seat and silently thanked Lady Une.  He carefully placed Heero upon the soft pillow and pulled the blankets up.  Still kneeling beside the sleeping boy he smiled as he realized just how lucky he was to have met him.  Reaching out he caressed Heero's cheek.

"You are beautiful Heero," he whispered and he leaned close to kiss him softly on the other cheek.

"Sweet dreams."  Reluctantly he stood and made his way to the door.  Once it closed, a pair of cobalt blue eyes filled with tears opened slightly.

tbc…


	11. Making a Present

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 11 – Making a Present

Duo arrived at the orphanage early the next morning.  Lady Une met him at the door.

"Duo.  I was wondering something."  Duo blinked.

"What is it Lady Une?"  Lady Une gave him a smile.

"You really care about Heero don't you?"

"What?!  Of course I do!  I care for him more than anyone!!"  Duo immediately looked away and flushed after his outburst.  He heard Lady Une chuckle softly.

"I thought so.  I mean yesterday… I believe you've moved a mountain with him."

"Yeah well, I didn't do much."  Duo smiled and shrugged.  He was surprised to see Lady Une suddenly turn serious.

"Don't say that.  You did more for him than anyone ever has."  She took a deep breath.  "Duo… I want to ask a favor of you."

"Sure.  What?"

"Heero… I know he has a lot that he's holding in." She paused to place her hand on her heart before continuing, her voice growing increasingly soft.  "And I also know that you can bring it out.  He needs to tell *someone* everything.  He needs to cry, Duo…  He has to.  Keeping it all in for over 10 years just isn't…" She paused as emotions washed over her.  Duo walked up and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I know," he said equally as soft.  Tears were beginning to form in his eyes but he didn't care.  "I promised that I'd take care of him.  Now I promise you that I'll love him as well… no matter what has happened to him."  Lady Une smiled through her own tears.

"I know you will.  Thank you Duo."  She gave him a brief hug.  "That's why I'm allowing you to spend the night here whenever you want.  I've already called the university and they said it was just fine."

"Really?  That's great!  It'll save lots of time.  But oh… I should go get some clothing and stuff."  He laughed and hugged Lady Une tightly.  "Thanks a lot."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you."  Duo smiled before getting back into his car and driving back to his dormitory to do some packing.  But before he left he decided that a present would be a nice surprise for Heero.  However, he didn't want to buy one like before.  So he quickly ran down the hall and knocked quietly on his friends' door, mindful that it was still morning and that he didn't want to start the day off by getting them mad.  Moments later a blonde head peeked out.

"Hey Quatre," Duo said, keeping his voice low when he spotted Trowa still sleeping inside.

"Duo… what are you doing up so early?  Oh wait a minute… the orphanage right?"  Quatre knew about the orphanage since he was one of the first ones Duo told.  Trowa, Wufei, and a few others were also told about it and Duo kept them updated on everything that happened.  So they all knew all about Heero.

"Well, yeah that.  Also I was wondering something."

"What is it?"

"I want to give a present to Heero.  But I don't know what."

"Hmm… What does he like?"

"I… don't really know," Duo said quietly… almost ashamed.

"Well, are you planning to buy it or make it?"

"Make it."

"Alright then.  Why not ask Hilde for help?"  Duo smacked his forehead.

'Now why didn't I think of that?  Hilde is the best when it comes to home EC kinda stuff.'

"Thanks Quatre.  Where would I be without you?"

"Present-less that's for sure."  Quatre smiled.

"Thanks.  Sorry to wake you."

"It's okay.  Hope you make a great present."  Quatre softly closed the door.

Duo nearly sprinted down the hallway to Hilde's room, almost running into her when she stepped out into the hall.  She gave a startled yelp.

"Good god Duo!  What are you trying to do?  Give me a heart attack?!"

"S-Sorry Hilde."  Duo panted before asking in his most pleading voice complete with puppy eyes.  "Can you pleeease help me make something for Heero?  Pretty please?"  Hilde huffed.

"Is that all?"  She sighed before opening her door and stepping back inside.  "Come on in then."  Hilde went over to her bed and sat on it.  Reaching over to the dresser she grabbed a bag and began to pull out yarn, felt, thread, needle, scissors, and so on.  Duo's eyes got wider with each item she took out.

"Now then.  You call upon me for help in making something."  Duo nodded.  "And this is for Heero who you've been talking about all night long to the point where most of us nearly went without sleep."  A sheepish nod.  "Then you must like him a lot to be desperate enough to ask *me* since you were never the type of person to do arts and crafts."  Hilde gave Duo a triumphant grin.

"Alright already!  You don't have to rub it in!  Sheesh…" Hilde laughed.

"Okay now.  Hm… I have plenty of materials here to make a plushie.  Wanna try?"

"Is it going to take long?"

"Of course not."  She gestured the other side of the room and Duo almost fell off the bed as he saw literally a *mountain* of plushies of almost everything.

"I do them in my free time."  She smiled.  "Now first of all, any idea what you'd like to make?"  Seeing the blank look on Duo's face, she sighed.  "Oka~ay.  Since you're giving it to Heero let's make a plushie of you!"

"WHAT?!" Duo shouted while blushing bright red.

"Why not?  I have plenty of felt here.  Ooh look at this!  Brown yarn!  And what do you know!  Violet buttons!"  Duo's eyebrow twitched.

"You had this planned didn't you?"  All he got was an innocent look.  Duo just sighed and they got to work.

It was late in the evening when they finished.  Duo's fingers were in throbbing in pain with all the cutting and sewing he'd had to do.  He also pricked himself with the needle more times than he cared to remember and now his fingers were wrapped in little white bandages.  The plushie itself didn't turn out too bad since Hilde helped him a bit with instructions.  However she wouldn't touch the needle or assist with anything else because she insisted that Duo make it himself or it wouldn't hold the same meaning.  Duo smiled as he held up the plushie of himself.

The plushie was about twice the size of his hand and it was soft due to the cotton stuffed within it.  It was wearing what he was at the moment: a red tank top and black pants.  The violet buttons were sewn onto the head that had a tiny nose and a big smile.  The brown yarn covered the head and was braided down the plushie's back, tied off with a small violet ribbon.

Duo quickly thanked Hilde and after receiving a hug and a "Good luck!" from her, he ran back to his room to grab the bag packed with all the necessities for a sleepover.  On the way there, he stopped by a fast-food place to get dinner and ordered enough to treat Heero to some as well.  Arriving at the orphanage, he quickly parked the car and checked his bag to make sure the plushie was still there.

He hoped that Heero would like it.

tbc…


	12. Did You Mean It?

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 12 – "Did You Mean It?"

A soft knock on the door made Heero look away from the window.  When the door opened, Duo's head poked inside.

"Hey Heero!"  When Heero heard the American's cheerful greeting, he relaxed.

Duo blinked as he saw Heero's pillow and blanket still out.  The blanket was wrapped around the Japanese boy's crossed legs and the pillow was propped up by the window seat.  Usually he never saw them out unless Heero was sleeping.  Maybe he was sick and was resting?  Duo quickly closed the door and hurried over.

"Heero… you okay?"  He let his hand brush back the messy bangs on the other's forehead.  "You're not sick are you?"  Heero turned his head slightly to avoid Duo's hand.

"No, I'm fine."  Duo decided to let it go for now and sat on the window seat beside him.  He held up the bag of burgers and fries.

"I brought dinner.  You hungry?"  Seeing Heero look back and nod, Duo reached into the bag and handed one to the teen.  They ate in silence but Duo was watching Heero take tiny bites of the burger, totally unlike the way he used to eat.  He also seemed very deep in thought.

"Heero.  Is something bothering you?  You don't have to eat if you're not hungry.  I'm not forcing you."  Heero glanced up at the American teen and slowly lowered the barely half-eaten burger onto his lap.  Duo gave him another smile.

"Let's wrap it up then.  You can eat it when you're hungry."  Duo managed to down two burgers so that satisfied his own hunger for a bit.  He placed Heero's burger back into the bag and took out the fries, being careful not to get any on Heero's "bed".  Duo held them out to Heero, who chose one and just nibbled on it, still lost in thought.  When he continued to remain locked in his mind, Duo thought that something must be seriously bothering the Japanese boy.

Placing the fries aside as well he decided to give the plushie now and hoped that it would help make Heero feel better about whatever it was that he was thinking about.  He reached down and lifted his whole bag up onto the window seat, placing it on between them.

"Heero… I made you something."  Duo unzipped his bag and took out the plushie of himself.  Heero's eyes widened as he slowly reached out to take it.

"For… For me?" the Japanese boy asked in surprise.

"Yeah."  Duo shifted nervously and placed the bag back on the floor.  " I hope you like it," he said while rubbing his bandaged hands together.  Heero had the plushie on his lap and was handling it quite… fondly.  The Japanese teen smiled as he traced the plushie's smile with his thumb.

"Naze?"  Heero asked quietly.  Duo blinked.

"Huh?"  He saw Heero tighten his jaw before looking up and repeating the question louder.

"Naze?  Why?"  Duo blinked again when he saw Heero's eyes.  They were… completely glassy.

"You've done too much for me already."  Heero lowered his head to look at the plushie.  "I don't… deserve this."

"Heero."  Duo scooted closer to the boy.  "It's okay.  I enjoy doing things with you.  And if you're worried about this…." He held up his bandaged fingers and wiggled them.  "…..I've experienced worse things and survived."  Duo's face lost the smile and creased into a frown of worry as Heero grew silent again.

"Heero?"  He nudged the other's shoulder gently.  "Hey what's wrong?"

"Duo…" Duo looked at Heero intently and was surprised to see him swallow hard.

"L…" The Japanese boy focused on the plushie and rubbed his thumbs over it.  "Last night… did you mean it?"  Duo blinked, confused.

"Mean what?"  Heero turned his head towards Duo and without saying a word he slowly brought the plushie up to his cheek.  It took a moment before the meaning of that gesture crashed into Duo's mind.

'He was AWAKE?!'  Duo was completely stunned.  He tried to work his voice and his jaw but no sound would come out.  Heero smiled sadly as he lowered the plushie again.

"Gomen.  It was just… on my mind.  Forget I asked."  Duo held his breath.

'So *that's* what was bothering him!'  With his heart beating wildly, he slowly reached out and lay one of his hands on the plushie, on top of Heero's.

"Heero, did you *want* it to mean something?" he asked softly, leaning closer.  Heero felt the heat in the room rise along with the heat upon his cheeks.  He turned his head to stare into violet eyes and Duo saw the answer there within the cobalt blue pools.

A desperate answer… a desperate plea.

Duo leaned closer still, his eyes starting to slide shut.  Before they closed completely though, he saw through the small slits that Heero was following suit.  It seemed an eternity had passed before lips met lips.

tbc…


	13. That Day

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 13 – That Day…

Duo kissed Heero gently, pressing against the soft, smooth lips that he had felt the day before with his thumb.  Duo brought his other hand up to caress the Japanese boy's cheek before pulling away.  He had a small smile on his face but it quickly disappeared, replaced by worry when Heero turned away.

"Heero…"

"Why…?  Why are you doing this to me?" he asked forlornly.  Duo was about to call him again but it died in his throat when he saw tears glistening between the tightly clenched eyelids of the other teen.  He also felt the death grip that Heero had on the plushie under his hands.

"What do you mean?  I want… to…" To see the person sitting beside him in such pain made Duo feel completely helpless.  He didn't know what he'd done wrong.  He tried to pull Heero close into his embrace but Heero pushed away.

"It's your fault… for making me feel this way." The Japanese boy wrapped his wiry arms around himself, trembling slightly.  Duo was becoming panicked.  Something had happened to Heero and he was the cause of it.  With him being there, it could… and probably *would* get worse.  Duo moved away from the Japanese boy whose breathing was becoming harsher.

"Heero, I'm sorry.  I don't know what it was I did to you but I'm sorry.  I… I'll just go."  He was about to get up when…

"NO!!"

Heero threw himself to Duo, clinging onto him tightly… fiercely.  Duo didn't know how to react until he heard the heart broken sobs coming from the boy in his arms.  With tears escaping from his own eyes he gently rubbed the other's back, whispering quietly to the Japanese boy.  It seemed like hours before Heero calmed himself and when he did, he reluctantly extricated himself from Duo.  Duo sat back as he watched Heero rub his hand over his puffy eyes and tearstained face.

"Heero…" Duo was shocked at how hoarse he sounded but he pushed on.  "Obviously I did something that hurt you."  He stopped when he saw Heero shake his head.

"Iya… Just that…" Heero closed his eyes against new tears.  Duo watched at the boy sadly, wishing that there was something he could do.  One thing did come to mind though…  He propped up the pillow and moved to lean against it.  Heero looked up, confusion evident in his moist eyes.

"Come here Heero."  Duo reached out his hand but Heero looked away.

"Please… don't…" But Duo wouldn't hear of it.  He leaned forward to grasp Heero's upper arm and pulled him onto his lap.  Surprisingly Heero didn't struggle and even went as far as to straddle Duo, his legs tucked in beneath him.  He laid his head against Duo's chest and the other teen knew that Heero needed this… now more than ever.

"Tell me?"  Heero heard the quiet plea from Duo.  He wrapped one of his arms around the American's waist and his other hand fisted the red tank top.

"Do you know the pain of living without a dream?" Heero began in a soft voice.  "When I was very young, I was… neglected by my father and abused by my mother.  She threw out all her anger on me… her hatred, her fear and her guilt, beating me with anything she could find; and my father?…  My father… just… watched."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"It went on for as long as I could remember.  But… one day, they changed… they were really nice to me."

A small smile.

"My mother asked me what I wanted to do and my father reassured me that they were never going to be too busy to spend time with me… together.  They cooked for me and asked me to help.  In the end though we had to go to a restaurant to eat because they burnt everything.  They took me everywhere and I really thought that we were starting to become a real family."

The smile faded.

"It was nearing night when they said they were going to take me on one last ride…  I didn't know that they were being serious and meant it literally."

Tears started to fall.

"They drove me… far away from home.  I was excited and kept asking where we were going.  All they said was that it was a surprise.  It had started to rain and they drove me to… a few of blocks from here.  I was so naïve… so stupid…  When they pulled up I ran out of the car in excitement, expecting them to follow like they'd always done before.  Instead, I heard a car door slam and they just… drove off."

Duo's heart broke when he heard the sorrow in Heero's voice.  He tightened his hold protectively around the shattered boy but didn't say anything since he wanted him to let everything out.

"I wandered around for hours.  Somehow… I knew they weren't coming back.  There were puddles everywhere… and in every puddle… all I could see was a reflection… my broken reflection.  The raindrops… breaking the surface…"

Heero choked on a sob.

"Looking at it… it was then I realized that that was the most painful thing one could feel…  The feeling that you are not wanted by anyone in this world.  They thought that one day of kindness… paid off their guilt…"

Heero was trembling again and Duo just closed his eyes and bowed his head so it lay on top of the Japanese teen's soft hair while his fingered continued to gently stroke the boy's back.

"I didn't cry then.  I couldn't.  All I felt was anger… betrayal… hurt… pain… and then… nothing.  Just nothing."

'You retreated to within yourself,' Duo thought.

"Then you came… and it was that day all over again…"

Duo's eyes snapped open in shock.

tbc…

Notes:

"Do you know the pain of living without a dream?"

"I realized that that was the most painful thing one could feel."

"The feeling that you are not needed by anyone in this world."

~~~Haku ("Naruto" Episode 17 fansubbed by ANBU-AonE)

Some of Heero's words were actually said by Haku.  Episodes 16 to 19 of "Naruto" are incredibly tragic so I thought it'd be appropriate here.  I'm not making claims to "Naruto"… it belongs to whoever owns it.

"But one day, she was really nice to me."

"That one day of kindness… paid off her guilt."

~~~"Petshop of Horrors" Volume 2 (pages 86-87).

I just changed them from singular to plural.  I make no claim to Petshop of Horrors" since it's by Matsuri Akino and owned by TokyoPop and others.


	14. Understandings

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 14 – Understandings

Duo placed his hands on Heero's shoulder and gently pushed him away.  The Japanese boy kept his head bowed but Duo cupped his wet cheeks and gently lifted his head so he could see the tearstained face.

"Don't cry… Heero."  Duo's voice was thick with emotion.  Heero tilted his head slightly, leaning into Duo's hand and closed his eyes.

"When you first came… it was so easy to ignore you.  But you came again… wanting to be friends.  I… began to get scared.  I knew that I would get hurt again and… I… I just wanted you to leave; to leave *me* alone."

Heero opened his eyes and glanced at Duo.

"But you still came back… you brought me a gift… that's the first gift anyone's ever given me.  I didn't know… why…  I was confused but… happy.  So, I decided… I would enjoy it while it lasts."

"That's why you…" Duo stopped when Heero nodded.

"That day… I just wanted to be with you… no matter how short that may have been.  But then… you asked me what I wanted to eat… where I wanted to go.  It was… almost like how my parents had asked me.  It was then… I thought that that day had come back to haunt me again.  But still… I promised myself that I would enjoy it while it lasted."

"H…Heero…" Duo never thought that his consideration for the Japanese boy in front of him would cause him… so much pain.  He saw the cobalt blue eyes drop.

"I wanted to hold you… to be held by you… just like that day.  But it felt… different.  I felt… so much more from you.  It was… a tenderness that wasn't there with my parents."

Heero started to tremble again.

"Then the day ended.  But… I was glad… that I got to see such a beautiful scene… glad that I was awake… to hear you whisper those words to me."

Duo's eyes widened.

"When the door closed… I thought it was over… just like before… just like I knew it would.  All I had to do was to try to stop it from hurting again… but this time it was harder.  You… came back again.  I… didn't know… what to think…"

Heero began to slump forward in exhaustion.  Duo caught him and held him close, feeling the other's warm breath by his neck.

"You… brought me another present.  Was that day… repeating itself?  I didn't want it to…  But then again I did.  I wanted… to feel like someone wanted me again.  To fool myself again… and to be hurt again.  It was all your fault.  I know you didn't mean to hurt me… but you did…"

"Heero." Duo pulled away from the Japanese boy a bit and grasped the other's shoulders.  "I will not leave you.  I'm not like your parents.  I won't do that… I couldn't do that." He ran his hand through Heero's soft but messy hair.  "You're incredible… and beautiful and I just want to be with you."  He cupped the teen's chin and lifted it so he could look into the cobalt blue eyes.

"Please Heero?"  Duo watched as Heero gave a small, hesitant smile and nodded.  Duo smiled as well before he leaned forward to gently brush his lips against the smile.  When they parted, it was still there.

"Well… I guess we should change for bed."  Heero just nodded and got off of Duo who reached over and took out a dark navy blue pair of pajamas and tossed them to the Japanese boy.

"We forgot to get pj's didn't we?" Duo said with a grin.  He pulled out another tan set for himself and hopped off the window seat.

"I'll keep my back turned." Duo said with a grin.  He quickly changed and buttoned up his top.

"Are you decent Heero?"

"Matte… O-Okay."  Duo turned around and was glad to see that his own pajamas fitted Heero just fine.  The Japanese boy left the top button undone, just like Duo did.  He never liked the sensation of being choked to death by clothing.

"You look great as always. Good night, Heero." He gave the other boy a thumbs up.  He made a move to the door to check with Lady Une where it would be okay to sleep.  He almost didn't hear Heero's tentative whisper.

"Duo… would you… sleep with me?"  Duo froze and turned around, not believing his ears.

"W-What did you say?"

"Would you sleep here?… With me?"  Duo smiled, noticing the change in the question.  He shrugged and decided to just play along.

"Sure I don't see why not.  We wouldn't want to bother Lady Une while she's looking after the other kids."  He made his way back to the window seat and sat down.

"Is this okay, Heero?"  He placed his hand on Heero's.  "With you?"  Heero looked up and nodded with certainty.  Duo lay down on the pillow and pulled the hesitant Heero on top of him.  He breathed in Heero's wonderful scent and loosely wrapped his arms around the other teen's waist, holding him tenderly yet securely in his embrace.

"Sweet dreams, Heero."  But the boy was already fast asleep, unconsciously rubbing his cheek on Duo's chest, safe and warm in the arms that held him.

tbc…


	15. Waking Up

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 15 – Waking Up

Duo slowly blinked open his eyes.

'Morning…' his drowsy mind supplied him with before it registered a weight on his chest and across his legs.  He looked down and smiled when he saw Heero still asleep in the same position as the night before.  The Japanese boy's head was pillowed on his chest while one leg was thrown casually over his legs.  Some time during the night, Heero managed to grab onto Duo's chestnut braid and it was now grasped softly in a loose hold.

The American teen just lay there, savoring the close contact between him and the other teen.  He was just about to drift off once more when he heard a low whimper coming from the sleeping boy.  Duo noticed that Heero's brows were knitted together and his hand had tightened around his braid.  Duo made a move to comfort him, easily sliding his hand up from its place on Heero's waist and back down again, gently soothing the teen.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Duo realized that he was sliding his hand *under* the pajamas top rather than over it.  He could feel the warm, smooth skin of Heero's bare back.  The hand wandered and brushed against Heero's side, trailing lightly over the slight indentations of his ribs.  Enjoying the feeling of Heero's skin against his fingertips, his mind marveled at the way goose bumps began to break out, and so he continued until Heero shifted and slowly opened his eyes.  Realizing that his body was lying on someone else's, Heero lifted his head a bit and gazed into a pair of sleepy violet eyes.

"D…Duo…" he whispered, disbelief in his voice.  Duo just gave him a tender smile.

"Morning, Heero."

"Y-You're still here?"  Duo just tightened his embrace in response and the arm inside the navy blue top caused it to ride up a little.

"Always."  That single word brought a small smile to Heero's lips.  He crawled up a bit so that his head was near Duo's neck rather than on his chest.

"Can we stay like this a little longer?" came the quiet question.  Duo answered by gently rubbing his back again.  They both drifted back off to sleep.

It was a couple of hours later when they woke up again.  Heero stirred first and realized that somehow they had switched positions with Duo now lying on top of him.  This new position heightened his sense of being safe, cared for, and wanted, even though he still had the nagging feeling of 'How long will this last?' deep within his heart.  Wrapping his arms around the braided boy and burrowing into the warmth of his neck, he tried to think of something else.  He didn't want that insecurity to surface and spoil the feeling of comfort he was currently enjoying.

"Hmm…" A drowsy groan.

The body on top turned so that it lay on its side next to the Japanese boy.   Heero turned his head a bit and noticed that Duo was still sleeping but with a smile on his relaxed face.  Cobalt blue eyes softened and a smile stole its way across pink lips.  Before he knew it, his hand crept up and his thumb lightly traced Duo's smile, much like how it did with the plushie's smile.

It was then that Duo opened his eyes.  Heero froze and took away his hand.  The braided boy just smiled and gently grabbed the retreating hand.  Turning it, he planted a butterfly kiss into the center of the palm and just rubbed his cheek across it.  Just that simple gesture caused Heero to lean forward so his forehead touched Duo's.  Looking into sparkling violet eyes, Heero knew he wouldn't ever be alone when sleeping again.

If he woke up second, Duo would be there to greet him… and if he woke up first…

…he wouldn't wake up alone…

tbc…


	16. The Beauty of Weeping Trees

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 16 – The Beauty of Weeping Trees

Duo had just about finished changing out of his pajamas and into a pair of jeans plus a tight black T-shirt when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his torso.  He placed his own hands over them, knowing just who it was.

"Thank you…" a voice whispered into his ear.  The American gently removed Heero's hands before turning around and interlacing their fingers.  He let their hands hang at the their sides before stepping closer and letting their foreheads touch.

"For what Heero?"  The Japanese boy kept his head bowed and his eyes lowered.

"For… being with me."  The other teen smiled tenderly before bending a little to catch Heero's lips.  They kissed warmly, tongues touching hesitantly.

"I always will be with you," Duo said when they parted.  Heero just nodded, desperately wanting to believe the braided boy's words before he was led out of the room.  Lady Une looked up from where she was busy with the other orphans when the two teens walked past her.  Duo waved and she smiled when she noticed their intertwined hands.  Tears sprung into her eyes as she realized that the muffled sobs she'd heard the night before hadn't been her imagination.  She mouthed a "Thank you" and Duo just shook his head before mouthing back "I wanted to".  They both headed out the door under the watchful, yet tearful gaze of Lady Une.

They reached Duo's car that was parked in front of the orphanage and the braided boy opened the door for Heero, who almost shyly got in.  When he got in himself, Heero had turned his head to look at Duo.

"Where are we going?"  Duo just patted the Japanese teen's thigh.

  
"You'll see."  He shifted the gears but this time he let his hand rest on Heero's lap like it had wanted to the first time.  They didn't drive too far before stopping in front of a rather large house.  Heero's jaw dropped slightly.

"My Uncle Howard's house."  Duo explained.

"Your uncle?"

"Yeah… but he's been away on a trip to Hawaii.  I told him he SO needed to relax rather than fuss over me all the time," Duo said laughing.

"What about… your parents?" Heero asked.

"Don't remember them.  They… passed away when I was young."  Duo unlocked the gate to the fence that surrounded the house.  When Heero stepped inside, he made sure to close it tightly before heading to the back of the house.  Heero ran a bit to catch up.

"They were lost when my home burned down.  Somehow I was saved… but everything else was lost," Duo continued softly.  "Uncle Howard's been taking care of me ever since.  It makes me sad sometimes, thinking about them… about why I was spared… why they had to die… why everything was burned except me…" Heero caught the last few whispered words and felt Duo's pain mirroring his own.  He moved to take the other's hand.  Duo stopped and smiled at him.

"I guess I am like you in a way." His hand came up to brush against Heero's cheek.  "It hurts to think about them, doesn't it?"  The Japanese boy closed his eyes and lowered his head in response.

"But, I'll show you a special place to help you to forget that."  Heero was confused until Duo led him to the back of the house.  At first sight, he gaped in awe.

"They are weeping trees," Duo whispered, letting Heero take in the scene before him.  It was a wide-open grassy field.  In the near distance there were probably around fifty trees, and most of them were in bloom.  The branches hung limply, as if the various flowers were weighing them down to earth and they littered the green grass with multiple colors.

"Weeping trees… their name speaks of sadness and sorrow.  But only until you see them… only then can you witness their beauty."  Heero's eyes began to water as Duo spoke.  The braided boy pulled the Japanese boy close, embracing him from behind.

"Duo…" Heero took a deep breath, trying to calm down and trying even harder to prevent a sob from escaping.

"Last night… you were one too, Heero."  Despite the tears trailing down his face, Heero smiled.

"So were you… just now," he managed to say.  Duo just gave a low chuckle.

"Sweet of you to say so."  Duo kissed the side of his neck and gently pushed him forward under they stood under the light sprinkle of the weeping trees' flowers.  They both sat down on the soft grass.  Heero carefully picked up the links of flowers and began to weave them together.  Duo just settled with placing flowers on Heero's messy hair when he wasn't looking.

After a few minutes, the Japanese teen held up a thin flower chain.

"Here."  Duo smiled.

"For me?"  Heero nodded and the braided boy let him put it around his neck.  Duo touched it gently before he pulled Heero close and breathed in the scent of the flowers upon his messy head along with Heero's own unique scent.

tbc…


	17. A Shooting Star and a Wish Lime Warning

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi [Lime Warning]

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13 [R in Chapter 17]

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 17 – A Shooting Star and a Wish [Lime Warning]

There in the midst of floating petals were two teens.  The one with long chestnut hair sat leaning against a tree trunk while the other was laying with his head resting in the braided one's lap.  The braided teen was gently brushing the messy head that was on his thigh while the other had a firm hold on his chestnut braid.  In the quiet afternoon hour the serenity almost lulled them into slumber.  Only a soft voice broke the silence.

"Ne Duo…" The hand in his hair stilled, indicating its owner was listening.  Cobalt blue eyes looked up into violet ones.

"Is this a dream?" Duo laughed quietly.

"I'm afraid not Heero.  Why?  Do you want it to be?"  Cobalt blue eyes closed again.

  
"No… I just never though reality could be like this…" Violet eyes softened.

"I promise you that it will always be like this, Heero."  Heero smiled before getting up.  Duo followed suit and they headed back to the car so they could get some lunch.

~~~That night~~~

Duo parked his car in front of his uncle's house again.  Heero wanted to go back and see all the weeping trees in the starlight, and far be it for him to deny the Japanese teen of anything.  Before he even got the key out of the gate's lock Heero was already pushing open the metal door and jogging around to the back of the house.

'Now that is how he is supposed to act,' Duo thought with a smile.  Locking the gate again he ran to catch up.  He stopped right behind Heero and took in the sight before him.  Even though he had seen it countless of times throughout his young life it never ceased to take his breath away.  The weeping trees in front of a starry black backdrop almost making them glow, scattered around the field were the tiny blinking lights of fireflies adding to the magical air.

"It's beautiful…" Heero said softly before walking forward.  He sat down before the serene view and drew up his legs, crossing them at his ankles.  Duo waited a bit before he too walked up and sat behind Heero who immediately leaned back into the welcoming embrace.  The braided teen spread his legs so that the Japanese boy could sit between them.  Heero felt warm being enveloped by Duo and he just snuggled further into his warm arms.

They just sat there, enjoying each other's close contact.  Occasionally a firefly would pass by and glow dimly for them.  When one landed on Heero's leg, Duo gently caught it in his cupped hands.  Heero watched with eagerness as Duo opened his hands slowly, like a flowering blossom.  The firefly escaped, giving off one last shine before disappearing.  They both followed the ascent of the tiny insect and saw in the distance a streak of light race across the glittering sky.

"Shooting star!  Make a wish Heero."  The Japanese boy quickly bowed his head and folded his hands in front of him.

'I wish… I wish that…' He cracked open his eyes when he felt Duo covering his hands, enfolding them in a warm envelopment of his own hands.  Heero turned his head slightly to glance over at Duo but the braided boy had his eyes closed as well.  He smiled before bowing his head again.

'I wish that… nothing will take Duo away from me…'

When he opened his eyes, he turned his head towards Duo again.  The other teen was staring at him intently.  No words escaped their mouths as Duo brought one hand up to brush away the messy hair covering Heero's cobalt blue eyes.  It lingered for a second before trailing down to a slightly flushed cheek.  Eyes became lidded as the distance between them diminished.  Soon lips met again in a much bolder kiss.

The lips parted and tongues pushed out to meet with their counterpart.  They swirled around each other before exploring the wet cavern beyond.  Duo's hand continued its descent down Heero's neck and to the loose golden colored tank top.  His wandering hand pushed off the strap off of Heero's smooth shoulder.  Breaking the kiss and tilting his head he followed the path of his hand with his tongue.

"Uuh… Duo." Heero's breathing was harsh after the questing kiss and he panted as the braided boy licked and sucked his shoulder and neck slowly.  He barely noticed his tank top being pushed up but his senses went crazy when Duo's hand brushed against a nipple, he gasped sharply.

"Nnng… oh, Duo…ahh.." The words came out as a half moan as Duo brushed back and forth between the two sensitive caramel nubs.  Heero's moans grew more and more frequent, increasing in volume.

tbc…


	18. Passionate Night Lime Warning

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi [Lime Warning]

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13 [R in Chapters 17 and 18]

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 18 – Passionate Night [Lime Warning]

When the braided teen ceased all actions, Heero was flushed, heated, breathing irregularly, and there was an ache… an almost pleasant ache in his groin.  Some time during the passionate exploration, Heero had slipped to the side and was now being supported up from the ground by Duo's arm.  He looked up at the braided teen, who was smiling sadly.

"Sorry.  I couldn't… control myself."  Heero just wrapped his arms around Duo's neck.

"I've never felt that way before." Duo let his smile drop.

"Well that I can understand."  He paused.  "You've never touched yourself before have you Heero?"  The Japanese boy pulled away.

"I've never tried… Had no reason to."  Duo blinked.

"You know?"  Heero nodded, burrowing into Duo's neck.

"From all those trips to the library." Duo chuckled as he understood.

"But… I think I need to now…" Duo blinked again and pulled away this time.  He turned around and covered his ears, knowing that he would also get hard and end up masturbating if he heard Heero doing it.

"G-Go ahead Heero.  I promise I'll try hard not to listen or anything."  Minutes rolled by and when he still didn't hear the slightest noise coming from behind him he risked taking a glance back and noticed that Heero was fidgeting, twisting his hands together.

"Duo… would you…" the Japanese teen bit his lip.  "Would you do it for me, please?"  The request was soft, hesitant and with a touch of uncertainty.

The braided teen could have sputtered and choked if he wasn't in complete shock.  Heero watched him carefully, waiting for an answer.  Duo wanted to… he wanted to so much.  But he wasn't sure if he would be taking advantage of Heero or not.  Heero had never felt like this before; he was new to the emotions brought on by lust.  But then again, the Japanese boy had little to no trust with everyone he had met but now, he was willing to let the braided boy do something so *intimate* with him…

That just means… he must trust him a lot…

Duo just nodded and Heero moved over to sit between Duo's parted legs again.  Once he was settled hands began to roam over his body.  He tried vainly to bite back a moan as they made their way into his tank top and up to his nipples.  Heero just moaned and gasped helplessly as the braided teen's hands just continued from where they had left off before, circling and brushing them lightly.

Duo enjoyed all the sounds that Heero was making and finally slid his hands down to Heero's pants, using one hand to rub at the growing erection while the other one found occupation in trying to unbutton and unzip the blue jeans.  They weren't tight like the ones Heero had worn to the aquarium were and he silently thanked god for that.  Finally freeing the throbbing arousal he slowly pumped it.

"Duo…" Heero whimpered.  It felt so good…  He wanted to spread his legs further but Duo's own legs prevented that so he settled with draping them over Duo's.

"So good… Unh… More… more…" Duo moved his hand faster and faster along Heero's erect passion until Heero was close to screaming into the night air.

"So close… Oh Duo… Please!"

"Just let it go," Duo whispered and Heero did with a loud shout.  The creamy essence spurted forth and landed on the grass.  Duo pumped the softening erection idly as Heero tried to get his breathing back to normal.  The braided teen reached into his back pocket to retrieve his handkerchief and used it to wipe up the remnants of the other teen's passion.

Once Heero straightened himself out, he leaned against Duo.

"Thank you… Thank you so much." Heero said blinking sleepily.  Duo just kissed him softly and lifted him, carrying him to the car.

tbc…


	19. Piqued Interest

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi [Lime Warning]

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13 [R in Chapters 17 and 18]

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 19 – Piqued Interest

Days passed and weeks passed.  Heero and Duo got closer and closer to each other; Heero knowing that he could never live without the braided boy and Duo knowing that he would never leave the Japanese teen.  The days were spent with Duo showing Heero the world bit by bit and the nights saw them curled up together in Heero's room at the orphanage with the melodies from the CD that Duo bought playing through the headphones they shared.  Heero cradled his plushie in front of him while Duo held him from behind, planting kisses every so often, on his mouth, his cheek, his neck, his shoulder, his knuckles… anywhere he could reach.

"Ne Heero…" Duo said quietly one night.

"Hm… nani?"

"About next week… I'm probably not going to be able to be with you much; graduation practice and stuff."  Heero just smiled.  Duo's graduation was almost here… just another couple of weeks left.  The braided boy had promised that once he graduated, Heero could move in with him into the new apartment that he was going to buy.

"It's okay." Heero snuggled deeper. "I understand."  Duo smiled and kissed his temple.

"I promise you that we will be together soon." Duo tilted up the Japanese boy's head and bestowed a soft kiss, sealing the promise before drifting off to sleep.

~*~*~

The week passed by quickly and all too soon, Duo was driving Heero back to the orphanage for one last time before the week that was reserved to the White Fang University graduating seniors was upon him.  Duo stopped the car and Heero was about to get out when the other teen grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him close, lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

"Mmph…mmmhh…" Heero groaned deeply in his throat.  They parted with one last soft lingering kiss.

"I'll be thinking about you all week," Duo whispered.

"I'll be waiting here for you," Heero responded back.  He got out of the car, Duo's gaze following the Japanese boy until he reached the door.  Duo waved to the other teen and only when he saw Heero disappear through the door did he finally drive off with a smile on his face and Heero in his thoughts.

He never did notice the incredibly conspicuous pink limo that was parked across the street, a few feet away…

…just like Heero, with his mind still on the braided boy, didn't notice when a honey colored head turned, a pair of cerulean eyes locked onto his face, trailing up and down his wiry body.

'He's… perfect.  I must have him!' passed through the mind of a young girl.  When the door closed, the cerulean eyes set themselves upon Lady Une.

"Who was he?" her curious voice asked.

"He… He's an orphan here," Lady Une replied hesitantly.  She was shocked when Relena Darlian, daughter of the Vice Foreign Minister, showed up earlier in the evening and was nervous when the young lady looked around the orphanage as if she was "inspecting" it.  Nothing seemed to interest her… that is, until Heero came home.  Now Lady Une was downright worried.

"Doesn't he have a name?" Relena asked in a slightly irritated voice.  Her day had been extremely dull with visiting various orphanages throughout the city.  There wasn't more than a handful but the distances between them were great and nothing irritated Relena more than having to sit in her limo doing nothing.  She knew that her father wanted her to visit this one in particular because he knew Lady Une from way back when and had donated money to her to maintain the orphanage.

'Judging from the interior, she hadn't spend any of my father's money on the place at all.' Relena had thought.  She was about to leave when a young boy came in through the front door and immediately her flagging interest was revived.

"Heero Yuy." Relena smiled when Lady Une responded.

"Heero.  How long has he been here?"  Lady Une swallowed.

"S-Since he was around 5."

"Oh my… that would be over 10 years now and no one has ever come to adopt him?" Relena looked up and seeing Lady Une nod, she smiled.

"I would be happy to have him come home with me… to live…" 

tbc…


	20. Blackmail

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi [Lime Warning]

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13 [R in Chapters 17 and 18]

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 20 – Blackmail

"E-Excuse me?" Lady Une spluttered out.

"I just mean that Heero has been here for so long, that in itself can't be good for him, or anyone else for that matter to live in an orphanage all their life.  And Heero is almost an adult now.  He has to go and live someplace else soon," Relena explained.

"Heero *will* be living someplace else in a few weeks.  He doesn't… *need* to live with you." Lady Une was getting angry herself.

"Ah… but don't you see *I* can provide that in just a few days?  I'll be going back to England soon and I can give him anything and everything he desires and needs."  Lady Une stood up, almost shaking with suppressed rage.

"No!" She took a deep breath. "No… that isn't necessary.  Heero has everything he needs… everything he *wants* right here."  Lady Une tried to keep calm but she was concerned because she knew she hadn't quite convinced Miss Darlian yet.  She knew trouble was coming when Relena narrowed her cerulean eyes.

"May I remind you that my father provides this orphanage with a significant amount of money… just because you two knew each other." She paused before continuing. "However, if I tell him that you are keeping orphans here against their will, I'm sure your funds can and will be liquidated."  Lady Une gasped sharply.

  
"You wouldn't dare.  That's a lie!"  Relena just smiled.

"I can with just one phone call.  And… he'll believe me.  You can trust me on that.  Besides the fact that you two haven't seen each other in so long… it won't be hard to make him believe that you have changed for the worse, a cruel manipulative woman and not the person that he remembered you to be." Relena smiled confidently and Lady Une was horrified that Mr. Darlian could have such a daughter.

"Why him?" she said in a low voice.

"Haven't you heard of 'love at first sight'?  Heero is the husband I've been dreaming about for years."

"H-HUSBAND?!  You don't know anything about him!"

"I know that he is an orphan, but I don't care.  I love him unconditionally.  His past doesn't matter… it is the future that we will build together that does.  And I promise you that I will make him happy."

"You… are seriously deluded, Miss Darlian.  Get out of here," Lady Une said in a threatening voice.  Relena's eyes narrowed before she got up and left without a word.  It was only over the course of the next 4 days that Lady Une learned how great the power and influence of the Vice Foreign Minister's daughter could be.

~~~Five days later~~~

Heero woke up early like he did every morning and immediately ticked off another day, one less day until Duo would be back.

'Just 2 more days left,' he thought with a smile, before getting up.  He removed the headphones from his ears and gently placed his Duo plushie on his pillow.  The past few nights had felt empty without Duo holding him but the plushie had offered him some comfort.  Acting on impulse, he leaned in to kiss the smiling face before heading out for breakfast.

Lady Une was in the kitchen, her hands clutching a piece of paper.  Tears were running down her cheeks and Heero was immediately concerned.

"Lady Une?  What's wrong?"  Lady Une looked up at the boy before her.

"You've changed so much, Heero.  It's like you are a different person… no, it's like the person whom I always knew that was inside the outer shell finally came out.  And it was all because of Duo."

"Lady Une?" Heero was confused.  He had sensed that something was troubling her for the past few days but every time he asked, she refused to say anything.

"Heero… they are forcing me to… close down this orphanage."  Heero blinked in shock.

"What?!  Why?  How can they do that?  Where will Midii and the others go?"

"Tell me Heero.  Do you want to stay with Duo for the rest of your life?" Lady Une asked even though she knew the answer… for it was what she wished as well.

"Yes!!  But what does that have to do with the closing down of the orphanage?" Lady Une bit her lip before she gave Heero the toughest decision he would ever have to make.

tbc…


	21. Fading Hope

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi [Lime Warning]

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1 [R+1]

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13 [R in Chapters 17 and 18]

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 21 – Fading Hope

Lady Une lowered her eyes as she finished, the stream of tears never ceasing.  Heero just stood there.

"I'll go."

"W-What?  You can't be serious.  What about Duo?  I know that you want to be with him.  I *want* you to be with him!  He's the one who will make you happy!  Not that… that…"

"Lady Une…" The woman stopped her tirade when Heero's voice cut through the air.

"You said so yourself.  This place will be closed if I don't go with Miss Darlian and… marry her.  This isn't about my needs or my wants." Heero's voice trembled a little.  "It's about the other orphans and the orphanage."

Without another word, the Japanese boy turned and went back into his room.  Lady Une placed her hand to her mouth, muffled sobs echoed through the empty kitchen.

Behind the closed door, Heero slid down and finally let his tears fall.

'It *was* too good to be true… I guess I was never meant to be happy.' Heero's sad blue eyes turned to rest upon the plushie.  'But… I'm glad that I got to meet Duo and be with him… no matter how short it was.'  Heero stood and walked over to his plushie, clutching it tightly to this chest, he sobbed quietly.

'I was right after all… That day… really was repeating itself.'

~~~That afternoon~~~

*click*

Lady Une hung up the phone and sighed.  That was probably the 20th call to the university and she still couldn't get a hold of the braided boy.  She immediately looked up immediately when she heard Heero's door open.  Lady Une barely had time to call out his name before he was gone out the front door.  He returned within an hour, carrying a book and a plastic bag and he disappeared into his room.  When Lady Une brought some food for him, she found the door locked.  Knocking and calling his name received no response.  She set the plate of food down and almost cried when she returned later to find it untouched.

"Look what you've done Relena Darlian," Lady Une whispered.

Inside the dim room Heero Yuy sat by the window, scissors in one hand, felt in the other, and an open book in front of him.

~~~That night~~~

Lady Une went to open the door once again and this time she was surprised when the knob turned.  When she peeked inside, tears escaped her eyes once again at the sight of a sleeping Japanese boy, clutching onto his plushie, another one that had green felt on its upper body and black felt on its lower also held tightly within his arms.  Heero's shirt that he'd worn to the aquarium months before was on the floor.  As she walked closer, she saw that the top two buttons were missing and that they now adorned the face of the newly made plushie.  She also saw tiny splotches of red on the blanket beside the sleeping teen and she gasped, realizing that it was blood.  Gently taking Heero's hand and turning it, she saw the faint traces of blood smeared on his fingers.

Lady Une covered her mouth and hastily went out of the room, not wanting to wake Heero with her crying.  She stood in the hallway leaning against the wall as all her strength escaped her through the tears that she shed.

Inside the room, Heero opened his eyes.  He held the two plushies closer to him before he reached for the headphones.  He was about to drift off into a troubled slumber, listening to the piano melody of "Nukumori no Kioku [Memories of Warmth]" when the last 2 batteries inside his Walkman died.

Heero heard the fading music… and his hopes faded along with it.

tbc…


	22. Separate Destinies

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi [Lime Warning]

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1 [R+1]

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13 [R in Chapters 17 and 18]

*Everything above may be subject to change*

Song: "Hikari no Naka e [Toward the Light]" by Sakamoto Maaya

Songfic Notes:

[romaji song lyrics]  
(English translation)

Fragile Faith: Chapter 22 – Separate Destinies

Lady Une glanced out of the window to see a long, pink limo draw to a halt in front of the orphanage.  It was incredibly early and she was glad in a way as it meant that the other orphans were still asleep and wouldn't have to witness the tragedy that was about to unfold.  She closed her eyes.

'The time has come… Why does it have to be so soon?'

The doorbell rang and Lady Une was reluctant to answer it but knowing she had no other choice she did, but with a heavy heart.  There stood Relena Darlian, smiling pleasantly and wearing a light pink dress.

"I'm here," she said loudly, announcing her arrival to the one she was looking forward to seeing.  She turned to Lady Une and her expression changed subtly but Lady Une didn't miss it.

"I knew you'd see things my way," she said almost deviously.  Lady Une just looked away, refraining from commenting on *that* statement.  Instead, she said in a quiet, dejected voice…

"Heero… will be out soon.  He's just packing up his things."  Relena just blinked in surprise.

"Oh, he doesn't need to do that!  I can provide him with everything he needs or wants once we arrive in England."  She made her way to the Japanese boy's room and knocked.  "Heero, hurry up or we'll be late!  You don't need to take anything with you!"

Inside the room, Heero looked up from his opened bag.  In it he had placed the carefully folded most of the clothes that Duo had bought for him.  The shirt that was in his hands slipped from stilled fingers as he bowed his head.

"I can't… take… anything?" he whispered.  He picked up the plushie of Duo.

Heero fingered the yarn braid that was down the plushie's back and remembered the time when the ribbon had come off and Duo showed him how to re-braid it.  Heero smiled as he recalled how long it had taken since their fingers kept getting tangled up in the brown yarn.  It wasn't until Heero told Duo to let him handle it; with Duo guiding him with his voice (instead of his fingers), the braid was finished in no time.

Smiling at the memory the Japanese teen trailed his hand down the plushie's face wishing that it was Duo that he was touching.  He really wanted the braided boy to be here… so he could see him and hold him one last time.  He squeezed the soft body of the plushie before bringing it up to his face, rubbing his cheek against the felt.

[nigiri shimeta te wo hodoita nara]  
(If I let go of your hand clasped in mine)

"Duo…" Tears sprang forth as he laid it on his pillow, next to the one he'd made of himself.  He didn't want to part with it because he knew that it was the only thing he would have left to remember the braided boy by.  When the knocking and Relena's voice came through the door again, he released his hold and walked away.

[tabun kore de subete ga ima owatte shimau]  
(with that, it would all probably come to an end right now)

Before he made it to the door, Heero paused.  He couldn't lift his hand to open it.  He knew that if he left now… he would have nothing to remind him of Duo except his memories.

'Only my memories…'

Without a second thought he turned around, nearly running back to where the plushies were and snatched up the Duo plushie, hugging it close.

[shiritakatta koto kizutsuku koto]  
(What I wanted to know, and even what hurts me-)

'Oh why… why must it be this way?  Duo… where are you?' Lady Une thought in despair.  She held a folded tissue up to her mouth as tears escaped her eyes.  She didn't know why fate was so cruel as to torment the Japanese boy over and over again.

It also pained her to know that if it hadn't been for the orphanage and Heero giving up just *everything* for it…  Lady Une shook her head.  She didn't know why Heero wou-

*ring*

Lady Une jumped at the sudden noise.  She hurried over and lifted up the receiver when it rang for the second time.

"Hello?" she said, her voice carrying her sorrow through the line.  She sniffed then nearly stopped breathing when she heard the other person answer.

"Hello?  Lady Une?  Is that you?" Lady Une sagged to the floor, not knowing whether to laugh or cry harder.

"Duo… oh my god Duo, thank goodness it's you…" she sobbed out.

"What's wrong?  Has something happened?  Is Heero alright?" Duo asked urgently.

"Duo… you have to come over.  Now!" Lady Une dropped the phone when she heard the sharp click.  A low buzzing tone emanated from it and Lady Une could only hope that it wasn't too late.

~~~Back in Heero's room~~~

Holding the Duo plushie close to him Heero looked back at the plushie of himself.  Trailing his eyes over his room one last time, he glanced once more at the clothing scattered about the window seat, all ready to be packed.  Turning away, he opened the door.

[sae mo nanihitotsu yarinokoshita mama de]  
(even those were left undone)

He stepped back a bit when he came face to face with his… fiancée.  However, that didn't seem to stop the young lady.  She reached forwards and wrapped her arms around his right one.  Relena pulled him down the hallway as Heero's thoughts turned back to the braided boy.

[anata ga deau shiawase wo  
negaitai hazu na no ni]  
(Even though I should want to wish  
for you to find happiness)

'Duo… I will miss you… every single day.' Heero clenched his eyes shut as he was dragged to the front door.  He thought back to his wish all those months ago and realized that he'd never thought that it would happen the other way around.  Instead of Duo being taken away… *he* was the one.

'Duo… Be h… ha…'

[dekinai mijuku na jibun ni]  
(I can't, I'm too immature)

Heero shook his head.

'Iya… Iyada.  I don't… want him to be happy… without me…' Heero could feel the tears escaping his eyes.  The thought of Duo being happy when he was in pain tore at his heart.  He didn't want that… he *didn't*!

[fuite mo namida ga deru]  
(I wipe the tears, but they still keep flowing)

'Duo… I just… want to see you.  It hurts.' When they reached the front door, Heero lowered his head, the liquid sorrow dripping from his chin.

[Sayonara.]  
(Sayonara.)

'Good bye… Duo.'   Heero clutched onto the Duo plushie in a death grip.

[aishite-iru  
anata wo dare yori]  
(I love you  
more than anyone else)

Heero muffled a sob, uncaring if the girl next to him heard or not.  He'd never felt this way about someone before in his life.  This feeling… love… Heero never thought that it could hurt just as much as it could make him feel so warm.

'Love you so much…'

[sora yori mo fukaku]  
(Even more deeply than the sky)

They were about to walk out the door when Heero suddenly pulled away.

"Heero?  What's wrong?" Relena asked in surprise.  When she saw Heero make his way to Lady Une who was still sobbing, curled up on the floor, her face darkened.

The Japanese boy knelt in front of the woman who had helped him rediscover what love truly meant… love given freely by another person.  He was deeply indebted to her for introducing Duo into his life.  Gently he wiped away the tears trailing down Lady Une's face.

[nakanaide]  
(Don't cry)

Heero tried to smile as he continued softly.

[mata aou ne]  
(We'll meet again, right?)

The response he got was a nod and a watery gaze that promised 'no matter what, we *will* meet again'.

"Heero… Duo is coming.  He's on his way now."  The Japanese boy closed his eyes.

"It's too late…" he whispered quietly and Lady Une knew that he'd already given up.  Seeing Heero get up and walk dejectedly back to where Relena Darlian stood waiting, albeit quite impatiently, Lady Une could feel her hope seep out as well.

[demo aenai koto  
watashi dake shitte-iru no]  
(But not being able to see you  
is something that only I know about)

'Heero's going to return back to the stoic, silent young boy that I found all those years ago.' Lady Une closed her hand over her chest as a throbbing ache blossomed from within.

[konna unmei wo eranda koto]  
(This fate we've chosen)

She got up quickly and ran out just in time to see an over excited Relena yanking a very reluctant Heero towards her pink limo.

"Wait Heero!!" she screamed desperately.  Ignoring the glare that Relena was throwing at her, Lady Une ran up to the Japanese teen and hugged him close.

"Please don't… please Heero… Don't do this…" she whispered over and over again.  Without answering, Heero tried to step away from her embrace.

"Why?… why? why?…" she asked him helplessly, her grip loosening as she suddenly felt emotionally drained.  Heero just looked up with sad, tearless blue eyes.

[itsuka anata ni mo hontou no imi ga wakaru wa]  
(someday you too will understand its true meaning)

And with that… they continued walking, leaving Lady Une behind.

When up ahead Heero saw Relena's chauffeur, Pargan, open the door to the limo, he knew that the time had come.  Tightening his hold on the plushie, he made one last silent promise to the boy who'd taught him how to live again… the boy who wasn't there… before his cobalt blue eyes turned glassy and blank.

[futari tsukutta kioku no takara  
zutto kokoro no kakure ya de ikite'ku yo]  
(The treasure of memories that we've made  
will always live on deep inside my heart)

Lady Une watched as Relena Darlian released her hold on Heero and crossed the street to get into the limo, motioning the Japanese teen to follow.

And like a machine he did.

Eyes blurred with tears, Lady Une looked up in surprise when she heard the low rumble of thunder.  Dark clouds had crept into the once bright morning sky and she hadn't noticed.

[kireigoto da to omotte'ta  
kibou to iu kotoba wo]  
(I thought it was a beautiful thing  
the word called hope)

As a raindrop fell from the sky to land on the sidewalk, she wanted to turn away from the painful scene before her but found that she couldn't.  Still transfixed, she never heard the sound of screeching tires or noticed when a car door opened and slammed.  She did however, felt the hand land on her shoulder and she turned around.

"D-Duo…" she whispered to the panting boy.

"L…Lady Une…" he managed to gasp out before the said woman threw her arms around him and in heartbroken sobs, told him everything.  Duo's eyes widened in shock before he glanced up at the Japanese boy who was walking slowly towards the pink limo.  He felt weaker and weaker with every word that Lady Une spoke… he almost collapsed when he found out that Heero was now the future fiancé of one Relena Darlian.

"No… No Heero…" He quickly extricated himself out of Lady Une's grasp and ran towards the Japanese teen.

[kurushii kurai dakishimete  
anata wo miagete-iru]  
(In an almost painful embrace  
I'm looking up at you)

Heero blinked slowly as his mind registered the fact that he was in someone's arms.  Someone…  Tilting his head up he saw familiar violet eyes clouded with tears.

"Duo…" The braided boy just tightened his hold even more and before long Heero felt a distinct wetness soaking into his shoulder.  He brought his own arms up and loosely wrapped them around the trembling teen.

[Arigatou]  
(arigatou)

"…for everything," Heero whispered into Duo's ear.  He took a deep breath before saying the words that he'd wished he had said sooner.

[aishite-iru]  
(I love you)  
 

He burrowed himself into Duo's own shoulder as the tears trickled out of his cobalt blue eyes.

[anata wo dare yori  
yume yori mo tsuyoku]  
(more than anyone else  
Even more strongly than dreams)

Duo wanted to pull away from Heero… wanted to tell him… to beg him not to go.  But he stopped when Heero pressed closer and shook his head.

[dakishimete]  
(Hold me)

Duo heard the broken plea and felt Heero tighten his arms around him.

[hanasanaide]  
(Don't let go)

"Heero…" he started to say but was stopped once again.

[dakedo hitokoto mo  
tsutaerarenaide]  
(But don't utter  
even a single thing…)

Heero stayed silent after that, wanting to just enjoy these last few moments… savoring them… committing them to memory…

'Duo… gomen nasai…' He was about to step away when a pair of arms yanked him forcefully from the braided boy.  He glanced up at Duo's shocked expression, pain filling his own eyes as he was shoved into the back seat of the limo.

"He's no longer any of your concern," he heard Relena sneer.  "He's now *my* future husband and *I* will take care of him."  He managed to scoot to the far side before Relena got in and gave the order to drive to the airport.  Heero looked out the window and saw that Duo had collapsed to the ground, his hands covering his face.

[nakanaide]  
(Don't cry)

The Japanese boy could barely make out the trembling form of the braided boy as the distance between them grew farther and farther apart.

[aishite-iru]  
(I love you)

He brought up the plushie close to his chest and held it tightly against him.  The only thing he had left…

[tooku hanarete'te mo  
anata to ikite yukeru]  
(Even though we're separated far apart  
I can still live with you)

tbc…


	23. Selfish Intentions

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi [Lime Warning]

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1 [R+1]

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13 [R in Chapters 17 and 18]

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 23 – Selfish Intentions

Duo collapsed on the ground as the pink limo drove off with the Japanese boy he had fallen in love with.  His sorrow welled up inside and he covered his mouth to try and prevent the heart wrenching sobs that spilled forth.  Standing nearby, Lady Une also tried to keep quiet; but seeing the broken boy before her, she couldn't.

As drops of rain started to pour from the sky Duo glanced up, only to see the distant limo turn the corner.

Lightning flashed.

'I wish that Heero would tell me that he loves me…' 

Thunder rumbled.

"HEERO!!!!!!"

~~~Inside Relena's limo~~~

Relena looked over at Heero as he held his plushie close to him, his head against the window, tears silently streaming down from his closed eyes like the rain outside.

"Heero… I know it's hard for you to leave here, but I promise you'll love it in England," she said, hoping to make the boy feel better.  However, when the Japanese boy didn't acknowledge what she said she frowned.  It was the first time anyone had ignored her before.  With a huff she looked out her own window as she thought back on the morning's events.

When she'd announced her arrival she was disappointed that the perfect looking boy hadn't come out to greet her.  She was sure that Lady Une had told him about the upcoming marriage and since it was her, the Vice Foreign Minister's daughter, that Heero was marrying, *anyone* would have been excited.

Relena was relieved when she found out that he was just packing up.  It made sense since they were moving quite a distance away, but she *was* wealthy enough to provide whatever he left behind.  She barely took notice when the phone rang and Lady Une answered it.  However, she did hear someone called Duo coming over.  Well whoever the person was, he wouldn't make it.  They would be long gone.

When Heero finally appeared before her he had stepped back, which made Relena smile.

'He must be shy,' she had thought before reaching out and pulling him with her.  The young girl noticed that every now and then Heero would try to hide tears, but she wouldn't comment since it might be uncomfortable for him to admit to crying.  He was a boy after all.  She convinced herself that having been at the orphanage for so long would make him quite attached to it, so she understood it must be hard for him to leave the only home he knew.

They made it to the door when Heero pulled away from her and went over to kneel in front of the crying woman.  Relena felt confused and angry when he gently wiped her tears away.  Why did he care for that woman so much when she had kept him at the orphanage almost all his life?  The young girl bet that numerous of people had tried to adopt him.  Who wouldn't after all?  He was so handsome and his smile, no matter how small it was when she first saw it, was beautiful.

'I'll take you away from here… away from all the pain…' she had silently promised the silent boy next to her.  Just when they made it halfway to her limo, Lady Une stopped them… or rather ran up and hugged *her* fiancé and asked "Why?"  She almost snorted.  Wasn't it obvious?  He wants happiness and surely he can't find it within the orphanage.  But with her, he can.  When Heero tried to step away and succeeded soon after, Relena had smiled triumphantly.

When they finally made it to Relena's limo and she motioned for him to get in, her heart nearly burst as he immediately followed.  But then, a longhaired boy appeared out of nowhere and hugged the Japanese boy close to him.  Her mind began to cloud over with anger as she saw the braided boy hold Heero so tightly and was about to snap at him until she saw that her fiancé was holding onto Duo just as close and just as tight.  Jealously surged through her, and coupled with her irritation at all the interruptions that prevented them from getting to the airport sooner, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

And now… finally they are going to be together.  It was a long and arduous process but she certainly wasn't complaining.  Looking over at the Japanese boy again she was surprised to find him staring at her with desolate eyes.

"Why me?" came the quiet question.

tbc…


	24. Heartache

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi [Lime Warning]

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1 [R+1]

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13 [R in Chapters 17 and 18]

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 24 – Heartache

"Why me?"

Relena Darlian blinked in confusion at the question.  She thought that it was obvious to the boy and opened her mouth to respond but the Japanese teen prevented her from doing so by continuing.

"You don't…" Heero paused, tightening his jaw as if to keep his temporarily ceased tears inside.

"You don't know me… my past… or what had happened.  You just showed up… and took everything away from me…"

"Heero!" Relena said in shock.  "Is that what you really think?  You must understand that I do not intend to pry.  Leave the past where it is and forget it.  I can help yo--"

"Shut up!!" Heero screamed out, it was a bit muted as a particularly loud clap of thunder sounded outside.  He fisted his hands on both sides of his head and the suppressed tears escaped.

"I don't want your help!"  He choked back a sob.  "You don't know anything about me!!"

Relena just stared at the crying boy, but soon jealousy and anger surged within her when she heard the heartbroken whisper from Heero.

"Duo… I just want… Duo…"

Her eyes burned as she glared at the plushie on the Japanese boy's lap.  She already harbored an immense hatred against the longhaired boy, ever since she saw how close Heero was to him… how she wanted Heero to treat her… in the same way.  She hardened her voice, making it frightfully calm.

"Heero.  You are going to be my husband soon and you can't talk about someone else like that."  She paused momentarily before continuing.

"Get rid of that thing on your lap."

Heero's breath hitched and he clutched the plushie close to him.

"Wh… What did you say?" he asked shakily.  His eyes widened with fear as he saw her clench her fists and turned ice-cold eyes towards him.  A streak of lightning brightened the background, making her seem murderous.

"I said… get rid of it!!" she shrieked out before lunging forth and trying to snatch the plushie away.  Heero managed to evade her by quickly rolling to the side and off the limo seat.  As the Japanese boy tried to get up, the limo jerked a bit and blue eyes looked up, spotting the glaring red light outside the rain splashed window.  Without a second thought he threw the door open and ran out into the rain, desperately holding onto the Duo plushie close.  He bent slightly to shield it from the downpour, but just as he was about to reach the sidewalk the sound of a blaring horn, brakes locking and tired skidding along the slick concrete tore through the air.

Moments afterward the body of a young Japanese boy flew through the air, seeming to defy gravity for a split second before landing heavily on the ground.  Rain continued to fall, soaking both the boy and a plushie that was a few inches away from his outstretched hand…

~~~Back at the orphanage~~~

Lady Une looked at the wet boy on the living room couch.  Water dripped from his drenched bangs and some trickled down his tear stained face.  The sight broke her heart.

"Duo…?"  Lady Une tentatively placed her hand on the silent boy's shoulder, offering what support she could.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't… I wasn't here…" he whispered after a long moment.

"I'm not blaming you.  It would have happened anyway."  Duo slowly shook his head.

"If I was here… I wouldn't have allowed it to happen.  But now… it's too late."

"It's okay Duo."  She gently rubbed his shoulder before pulling him into a loose embrace.  Deep inside she knew that it was anything *but* okay.  Two lives were ruined today and she was the one who couldn't do anything.

She had to fix this… she just had to.

tbc…


	25. A Love Lost

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi [Lime Warning]

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1 [R+1]

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13 [R in Chapters 17 and 18]

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 25 – A Love Lost

"And what business do you want with Mr. Darlian?  He is a very busy man."

"Please I just need to speak with him for a second!  It's extremely important!" Lady Une begged the woman on the other end of the line.  She looked up to see Duo heading towards Heero's old room and she realized that she had forgotten to tell him about the plushie that Heero had made.  She was sure that it was still there… after all Heero didn't take anything with him but the plushie of Duo.  Lady Une closed her eyes and turned her attention back to the annoying woman.

~~~In Heero's room~~~

Duo stepped into the dark, messy room and slowly closed the door.  Tears sprang up into his eyes when he saw what lay before him; clothing that he had bought for the Japanese teen strewn all over the floor and the window seat and an open bag half filled with said clothing.  Blinking slowly, he saw something in the shadows next to it… on the large pillow that they had spent so many nights sleeping on.  In a dreamlike state he made his way toward the window seat.  As he got closer, the object on the pillow became visible.

A plushie.

Duo slowly sat down in front of the window seat and carefully picked it up, almost afraid that it would shatter.  A small smile made its way across the American's lips as slender fingers caressed the familiar, yet unfamiliar face.

"Heero…" He held it tightly to his chest, wanting to feel the Japanese boy close to him.  He wanted to so much… so badly…

Several minutes later found the detached American teen picking up the clothes on the floor.  When he reached the cobalt blue shirt he realized that two buttons were missing.  Nothing connected in his mind until he was removing the clothes from the window seat.  As he did, he saw the blanket that they always used… except this time it looked… dirty?  He lifted it to inspect further and his eyes widened in shock.

Blood.

A second after that, everything came crashing down.  He looked from the blanket, to the blue shirt, to the plushie, and back again.

'Oh no…' This time he couldn't stop his sorrow from escaping.

'Heero… You didn't have to…' Droplets dripped from the braided boy's cheeks and landed on the thin blanket, soaking into the material and the dried red splotches.  He remembered how every time he pricked himself with the sewing needle it hurt.  Occasionally a tiny dewdrop of red would form, but never… *never* had it been as much as he saw on the blanket.  Seeing the "How To Make" book under the blanket made him feel worse.

"He did this all for me…" Duo whispered.  He closed his eyes as a wave of horrible images came to mind, images of Heero's tortured hands.  He'd never even taken any notice of them when he'd hugged the messy haired boy.

"I'm sorry Heero… I'm so sorry," he sobbed out.  Duo collapsed onto the bed, desperately clutching the plushie; for it was the only thing he had left of Heero.

~~~The next day~~~

Duo sat cross-legged in his dorm, a plushie on his lap, tearless eyes staring emptily past his friends who all held deep sympathy for him after they'd heard the story.

"Oh Duo, I'm so sorry," Hilde said.  She reached into her purse to pull out another tissue as tears rolled from her eyes continuously.  Duo smiled slightly at her, trying to reassure her, but it faded quickly for he couldn't even reassure himself.  Leaning against the wall next to the sobbing girl Wufei tightened his fists.

"It is injustice!" he said angrily.  "Vice Foreign Minister's daughter or not that sorry excuse for a girl should *not* have been able to manipulate the law to her liking.  Whatever method she used to try and close down the orphanage probably wasn't legitimate."

"Too late now…" Duo whispered dejectedly.  Quatre, who was sitting next to him on the bed, gently laid his hand on the braided boy's arm, offering any comfort that he could.  His heart ached so much for his friend and he wished that there was something that he could do.  He felt Trowa come up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder, telling him that there wasn't much he… *they* could do.

They all were deeply hurt inside.  They had spent a good part of the previous week in between all the senior activities looking for an apartment for Duo.  The braided boy had been so excited for it wasn't going to be long until he would have Heero by his side at all times.  The others helped out whenever possible because they had never seen Duo look so happy during the whole time they'd known him.  It was obvious that he was more than "in love" with the Japanese boy; it ran deeper than that.  They all couldn't wait to meet this Heero that had changed Duo's life.

They never knew that something like this could shatter the delicate future.

tbc…


	26. Harsh Realities

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi [Lime Warning]

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1 [R+1]

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13 [R in Chapters 17 and 18]

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 26 – Harsh Realities

~~~Winner Memorial Hospital, Intensive Care Unit, Room 102 ~~~

A young teen lay unmoving on a white hospital bed with various tubes protruding from his skin connected to machines that monitored his status.  An IV tube was embedded in his arm, the slow drip, drip of the clear liquid seeping into his vein.  A mop of messy brown hair partially covered the bandages encircling around his head.  His slow, labored inhalation within the breathing mask fogged it temporarily with each exhale.

A few moments later Dr. Sally Po, who had operated on him hours before, stepped into the room.  She sighed in relief to see that he was out of the critical zone.  This young boy had touched her somehow; given the condition he was in last night, he should have died.  But miraculously, he hadn't.

'Seems like… he has something very important to live for,' she thought.  She turned and was about to leave when something on the floor caught her eye.  Underneath the small table next to the bed was… a doll?  Dr. Po bent down to pick it up.  It was a bit damp, but other than that it looked fine.  She looked over at the recovering boy and smiled before placing it on the pillow beside his head.

"This little one will watch over you," she whispered.  Her eyes widened when she saw the pale lips of her patient move slightly.

"Du… Du…o…" came the muted call.  Dr. Po smiled sadly.

'Perhaps… it is *someone* very important…'

~~~Wyatt Orphanage~~~

Lady Une paced around the living room, even though she was exhausted.  After almost 45 minutes of quarreling with the woman on the phone the previous night, she was finally transferred to a more decent human being, another woman by the name of Noin.  She left an urgent message with her to deliver to Mr. Darlian and she'd said that she would call the next morning with any news.

*ring*

Lady Une all but flew towards the phone, nearly knocking it over in her haste to get to it.

"Hello?" she said almost breathlessly.

"Lady Une?"

"Noin!" Lady Une cried out in relief.

"I've some good news.  Seems that Mr. Darlian was planning to visit you at the orphanage fairly soon, but after hearing about your call he's made some time in his schedule and will be arriving to see you later on today."

"Oh thank god…" Lady Une sank to the floor, tears of joy escaping her eyes.  "Thank you… thank you so much.  I just hope it's not too late…" she sobbed out.

"Lady Une?  What's wrong?" Noin asked, concerned.

"It's… a long story."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Well… it began like this…"

~~~White Fang University~~~

Quatre sighed as he walked away from the campus.  His heart ached so much for his friend who had been so close to keeping the one person he wanted more than anything to protect and to love.  The blonde knew that he would feel the same if Trowa was ripped away from him so unfairly.  Such a cruel thing…

"Cheer up little cousin."  He blinked and looked up.  He saw Dorothy standing next to the entrance gate.  She was probably the closest to him out of all his cousins and she was extremely fond of him as well.  Quatre had gone to find her and told her about what had happened right after he and the others had left Duo alone at his request.  His heart lightened a little bit when Dorothy started to throw a fit and threatened to stab the girl with her fencing sword if they ever met.  When she had finished her little rant, Dorothy let out a soft sigh.

"Let's go then.  There's not much we can do now." Dorothy turned and motioned him to where Trowa was waiting in his car and began to walk; Quatre followed.  The unibanged boy tried to smile slightly but Quatre knew that he was just as troubled as he was.  Trowa's older sister Catherine sat in the back seat, and judging by her saddened expression he must have told her the sad news as well.  Catherine treated everyone like a sibling but to know that one of them was in so much pain hurt her just as much; she wished she could do something to help.

Deciding to not waste any more time for he knew his older sister tended to worry, a *lot*, Quatre climbed into the front and Dorothy followed suit, climbing into the back.  Trowa shifted the gears and drove off for their weekly visit to Dr. Iria Winner, planning to tell her about the heartbreak that Duo was currently suffering and see if she had any suggestions as to how they could help him.

'Duo might not know it but he is going to need all the support he can get…' the blonde boy thought.

tbc…


	27. Demands

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi [Lime Warning]

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1 [R+1]

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13 [R in Chapters 17 and 18]

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 27 – Demands

~~~Winner Memorial Hospital~~~

"I'm looking for a boy that was admitted to this hospital last night.  Tell me where he is."

"We're sorry but we cannot disclose that information unless you are an immediate family member," the receptionist behind the desk explained patiently.  Standing before her Relena looked as though she was about to explode.  Her eyebrow twitched with suppressed rage as she glared at the young Chinese girl who had the name badge "Meiran Chang" pinned on her white shirt.  Meiran blinked when she thought she heard a soft growl coming from the rapidly turning red girl.

Relena had spent a good portion of the previous night dealing with the driver who'd run over her fiancé.  But it seemed that things here ran a little differently than in England because the incompetent officers didn't listen to her when she demanded that they arrest and send the driver to prison.  She was infuriated, even more so when she couldn't find Heero anywhere.  Relena barked out at Pargan to find him *immediately* and better have done so before she woke up from her night's sleep.  And now that she'd *finally* found him, this bloody imbecile of a hospital worker was coming between them!

"You listen to me, you wretched human being…" she growled.  "*I* am the Vice Foreign Minister's daughter, Relena Darlian and I demand to see my fiancé RIGHT NOW!!"  Meiran's eyes widened in shock.  This was Mr. Darlian's daughter?!  Meiran had met the Vice Foreign Minister a few times in the past for Mr. Darlian was good friends with the Winners and he had helped found the Winner Memorial Hospital in remembrance of the deceased head of the family, Mr. Winner.  She always knew him to be an extremely kind and generous man, but she never thought that his daughter would be so different.

For the fear of angering Mr. Darlian's daughter, Meiran quickly ran a check on the person who was brought in the night before.

 "He's in the Intensive Care Unit, Room 102.  Down the hall and to your right."  Relena just hmphed and stomped off without a word of thanks before Meiran could ask her what the patient's name was for reference in case someone else was looking for him.  She sighed and shook her head in disbelief before going back to her task at hand, straightening out lots of various half-finished paperwork.

"Hello Meiran."  The receptionist looked up at the familiar voice.  Her thoughts about Relena faded a bit when she saw Quatre and the others coming towards her.

"Ni hao," she greeted in Mandarin.  "How is everyone?"  Quatre just sighed deeply.

"Deeply troubled."  Meiran also sighed.

"Wufei didn't tell me a lot but… is Duo all right?"  Quatre shook his head solemnly.

"I just wish that we could find him… for Duo."  Trowa came up to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"There is not much we can do but hope."

"Do we even have that?" Catherine whispered softly.  Her younger brother lowered his eyes, knowing that it probably wasn't there.

"Where's Iria, Meiran?" Dorothy asked, attempting to change the subject.  That snapped Meiran from her musings.

"Oh… Dr. Winner is speaking with Dr. Po.  I believe they are in the ICU."  Dorothy nodded her thanks and bustled everyone towards the Intensive Care Unit.

~~~Intensive Care Unit, Room 102~~~

Cold cerulean eyes narrowed as Relena saw the despicable plushie near Heero.  Her jaw tightened as she walked towards her fiancé's bed, her hand reaching out and her fingers curling like a claw.

tbc…


	28. Situations

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi [Lime Warning]

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1 [R+1]

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13 [R in Chapters 17 and 18]

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 28 – Situations

~~~Wyatt Orphanage~~~

*ding dong*

Lady Une threw open the door immediately and felt a wave of relief crash over her when she saw Mr. Darlian in the doorway, accompanied by a black haired woman and a platinum-blonde haired man.

"Good heavens, my Lady.  You look terrible," Mr. Darlian said, reaching out to embrace her and comfort her.

"Don't worry about a thing.  Ms. Noin here told me everything you told her.  I never dreamed that Relena would do such a thing."  Mr. Darlian pulled back.

"Come, we mustn't waste any time," Mr. Darlian said, taking Lady Une by the wrist.

"But, the orphanage…"

"Don't worry about it, Lady.  Milliardo and I will take care of the children," Noin reassured her and the man next to her nodded.  Lady Une smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you," she said, before following Mr. Darlian out to his limo.

~~~Winner Memorial Hospital, Intensive Care Unit~~~

"Wonder where Iria is…" Quatre said, looking around.  Dorothy, Trowa, and Catherine also glanced around, trying to spot either one of the two doctors.  Suddenly, a door flew open and a pink-clad girl came rushing out, darting her eyes here and there while clutching onto her purse.  She bumped into a distracted Quatre and lost her grip.  Her purse fell to the floor and she hastily picked it up, making an almost mad dash down the hallway.

"Quatre, are you all right?"  The blonde boy rubbed his arm where the girl crashed into him but he nodded in the affirmative.

"What a bitch.  Why don't you watch where you're going?!" Dorothy snapped at the fleeing person who didn't even stop.

"It was an accident," Quatre said, trying to calm his cousin down.

"Hey what's that?" Catherine spoke up.  They all turned to where she was pointing.  There on the floor was a… plushie?

"That girl must have dropped it from her purse," Quatre said as he picked it up.  His eyes widened at once when he saw just who the plushie was.

"Th… This…" He held up the plushie for the others to see.  They all gasped.

"Duo!"

~~~White Fang University~~~

"Duo?"  Hilde knocked on the door of Duo's dormitory.  When there was no response, she sighed and turned the knob, pushing the door open.  Peeking inside, there was no sign of the American teen and so with another sigh she closed the door.

A few minutes later, a phone rang in the empty room.

~~~Howard's House~~~

A braided boy walked toward the weeping willow trees, his hands stuffed inside the pockets of his jacket.  Violet eyes clouded in pain as his mind reminded him of the past.

'Ne Duo… Is this a dream?'

'I'm afraid not Heero.  Why?  Do you want it to be?'

'No… I just never thought reality could be like this…'

With his head bowed, violet eyes opened as a tear escaped.

"Heero…" The name formed from his lips, but vanished as the wind blew by.

tbc…


	29. Finding the Truth

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi [Lime Warning]

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1 [R+1]

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13 [R in Chapters 17 and 18]

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 29 – Finding the Truth 

~~~Mr. Darlian's Limo~~~

"Do you know where your daughter is right now?" Lady Une asked desperately.

"I do," Mr. Darlian sighed.  "Her chauffeur Pargan called me last night to inform me about an accident involving her fiancé…" Lady Une's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped sharply.

"Oh no, Heero… Is he all right?  Please say he's all right!"

"That I don't know, but I'm positive that the young boy in the hospital right now is the one that you are looking for.  Truth be told, I didn't know it was so serious; until Ms. Noin told me everything on my way to the orphanage."  Mr. Darlian rubbed the bridge of his nose.  "I never thought that Relena would do something like this…"

"Mr. Darlian… you won't let her take Heero away… will you?"  Mr. Darlian looked at Lady Une, sympathy clearly visible in his eyes.

"I had told her that she coiuld have any husband she wanted… but I suppose I didn't make it clear that the feeling had to be mutual.  Perhaps this is my fault…"

"Don't say that.  You didn't know," Lady Une replied.

"Rest assured, my Lady.  I won't let this happen.  Not after what she's tried to do," Mr. Darlian said, his voice resolved.

~~~Winner Memorial Hospital, Intensive Care Unit, Room 102~~~

Two quietly conversing girls stood at the end of a hospital bed where an unconscious boy lay.

"Do you think he's Heero?" Dorothy whispered to Catherine, who was holding onto the plushie.  Quatre had given it to her before he went off to call Duo while Trowa continued searching for Dr. Winner and Dr. Po.

"I hope he is… for Duo's sake," Catherine replied just as quietly as they continued their vigilance over the Japanese boy.

Down the hall, Quatre punched in Duo's phone number yet again.

"Come on Duo… pick up!" he whispered desperately.  He was starting to fidget and tap his foot as the ringing tone continued.  After the 5th ring, he hit the small button, disconnecting the call then dialed again, this time though he called Hilde's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hilde!  Thank Allah I found you.  Where is Duo?  I must have tried a million times already but he wouldn't pick up the phone.  Did he go off somewhere?" Quatre said in a rush.

"Whoa, calm down Quatre.  I don't know where he is."

"You must find him, Hilde.  I think we found Heero."  The girl on the other end of the line gasped.

"Really?!  Oh my god!  Then I'll go right now!  Call my cell if you have any news, ok Quatre?"

"Right.  You must hurry though because I think that Relena is also here."

"You got it."  A click and a dial tone followed.

Down another hallway, Trowa was starting to get a bit frustrated.

'Just where *are* they?' he thought.  Turning a corner rather hastily, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he said immediately.

"Good heavens, Trowa.  Don't scare us like that."  Trowa's head snapped up at the familiar voice.

"Dr. Winner… Dr. Po."  Sure enough, the two doctors that he had been seeking for were standing right in front of him.

"You have to come with me."  Both doctors blinked in confusion but Trowa offered no explanation.  Grabbing onto both their wrists, he quickly pulled them back to where the others were.

tbc…


	30. Holding on to Hope

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi [Lime Warning]

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1 [R+1]

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13 [R in Chapters 17 and 18]

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 30 – Holding on to Hope 

~~~White Fang University~~~

*Creak*

Duo slowly opened the door to his dormitory, not even noticing that he had forgotten to lock it.  He slipped off his shoes and placed his car keys on his dresser before letting his jacket fall to the floor.  Emotionally exhausted he climbed onto his bed; picking up the Heero plushie that he had left on his pillow.  Leaning against the headboard he held the plushie close to him, wanting to feel the warmth that he missed so much.

But, he still felt so… cold.

Elsewhere in the city, Hilde drove as slow as she dared without irritating the people behind her.  She glanced up and down the street, trying to spot the long braid that belonged to one Duo Maxwell.  While doing so, she punched in the phone number of Duo's dormitory, hoping that perhaps he had returned while she was away.

*Ring*

Duo cracked open his eyes at the sound of the phone that was on his writing desk across the room.  He stared as it continued to ring again and again.  When it finally stopped he just closed his eyes and sank further into his bed.

~~~Winner Memorial Hospital~~~

"Now Trowa, just where are you taking us?" Dr. Winner asked.  Trowa didn't answer but continued on and rounded another corner before stopping in front of a room.  Dr. Po glanced up at the number "102" above the door frame.

"Oh… What are we doing here?" she asked.  "Do you know who the boy inside is?"

"We hope so," Trowa said quietly, and stepped inside the room.  The two doctors exchanged glances before following.

Dorothy and Catherine turned to see Trowa entering with the two doctors and they smiled in relief.

"You found them!" they chorused

"Now just what is going on you three?" Dr. Winner asked, getting more and more perplexed.  Dr. Po looked at the teens and crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.  Just then Quatre came in.

"Hilde is going to fi-" Quatre stopped in his tracks when he saw his elder sister.  Quickly he ran forth to hug Iria in sheer delight.  After receiving another stern and questioning look, the four of them told both doctors what had happened.

"Oh my…" Dr. Winner covered her mouth in both surprise and shock.  "Are you sure?"

"That's what Duo said," Trowa answered.  "And you know he never lies."

"I believe them," Dr. Po said, before turning to gaze at the unconscious boy.  "That boy was saying Duo's name earlier."

"Was he awake?" Catherine asked.

"No… just his lips moved."  They all glanced back at Heero, the two doctors with saddened expressions and the four teens with determination.  They all silently promised that they would get Heero and Duo back together.

~~~Mr. Darlian's Limo~~~

"We're almost there, my Lady," Mr. Darlian said.  Lady Une twisted her hands together anxiously.  When the limo stopped, she threw the door open and ran towards the hospital, Mr. Darlian close behind.

Meiran looked up to see a young woman running towards her.  She got up and was about to tell her that running was not allowed in the hospital when she spotted Mr. Darlian trying to keep up.

"Mr. Darlian!"  Meiran waved her hand.  Lady Une skidded to a stop in front of the Chinese girl.

  
"Please, tell me, where is Heero Yuy?"

~~~Winner Memorial Hospital, Intensive Care Unit, Room 102~~~

The door opened and 6 pairs of eyes turned to see a pink-clad girl walk in.

"Who are you people?" Relena Darlian asked, glaring at the strangers.

tbc…


	31. Confrontations

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi [Lime Warning]

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1 [R+1]

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13 [R in Chapters 17 and 18]

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 31 – Confrontations 

~~~White Fang University~~~

*Ring*

Duo sat up in bed and glared at the phone.  He just wanted a few moments of peace and quiet, but that was probably the 10th time in the last 15 minutes that the phone had rung.  Just who the hell was calling him anyway?

Stomping over to his desk, he snatched up the phone on the 4th ring.

"What is it?!" he snapped angrily.

"Duo!  Where have you been?"  Duo sighed and raked a hand though his hair.

"Hilde… this isn't the best ti-"

"Duo, shut up and listen to me.  I got a call from Quatre who's at the Winner Memorial Hospital visiting Iria.  He says that he thinks he's found Heero."  Duo's heart stopped at that sentence.

"He…He found Heero?" he asked in disbelief.

"That's right; and from what I hear, Relena is still over there, so get your ass moving right now!"  Hilde hung up then and Duo wasted no time grabbing his keys, jacket, and after a moment's thought, his plushie from Heero before running out of his dormitory.

~~~Winner Memorial Hospital, Intensive Care Unit, Room 102~~~

"I said, who *are* you people and what are you doing in my fiancé's room?!" Relena shouted.  The four teens narrowed their eyes and moved in closer, shielding Heero from her.  Dr. Winner and Dr. Po looked disapprovingly at the girl.

"Now listen here young lady, I don't care whether he's your fiancé or not, you must keep your voice down so he can recover," Dr. Winner said quietly.

"This is a hospital, not the streets.  However if this continues, you'll find yourself in the latter," Dr. Po added sternly.

"Hmph, I never thought that the doctors here would be so uncouth," Relena said snidely.  "I'm going to be moving Heero to another place where he doesn't have to be in the presence of such uncivilized people as soon as possible."

"What are you talking about?" Dorothy asked, glaring daggers at the pink menace.

"You heard me," Relena replied.

"Sorry but we cannot allow that.  Fiancé or not, you cannot make his decisions for him," Dr. Po told her.

"Then we will call my *father*, the Vice Foreign Minister.  I'm sure that he can persuade you."  Relena sneered and then smiled triumphantly as they all remained silent, even though their glaring never ceased.

"Now… if you all please leave; I would like to be alone with Heero."

"Not on your life," Dorothy growled out.  The other three nodded in agreement.

"Come on, everyone out," Dr. Winner spoke up unexpectedly.

"But Iria!" Quatre exclaimed, his eyes wide in shock.  Dr. Winner lowered her eyes.  Dr. Po looked at the other woman in understanding.  They just couldn't afford to anger the Vice Foreign Minister's daughter… and she had already tried pushing it by seemingly threatening to throw the girl out.  She glanced up at Trowa and Catherine for help.  They both nodded and steered both Quatre and Dorothy out, ignoring their protests.  Dr. Po followed, taking Dr. Winner with her.

Relena smiled as the door closed and sat down next to the bed.  This is how it was suppose to be, just the two of them.  She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have claimed this boy as hers.

No one will take him away.

"Uh…"

Relena blinked when she heard the soft noise.  Looking over at Heero, she gasped as she saw his eyes flutter open.

"Heero, you're awake!  Oh I knew you would.  I'm so glad tha-" Relena stopped when she saw Heero close his eyes again.  When he reopened them she saw that his eyes were watery… filled to the brim with tears.

tbc…


	32. Facing the Facts

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi [Lime Warning]

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1 [R+1]

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13 [R in Chapters 17 and 18]

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 32 – Facing the Facts 

~~~Winner Memorial Hospital, Intensive Care Unit~~~

"Slow down!"

Lady Une continued to run down the hall, paying no heed to Mr. Darlian's command.  She was so close to getting Heero back… she would *not* let that girl take him away.  As she turned a corner, she cried out and almost tripped when she tried stopping to avoid colliding with a blonde teen.  He reached out and grabbed Lady Une by the arm, helping her to regain her balance.

"Thank you," she sighed out.

"It's okay, are you all right?" he questioned her.

"I wish…"

"My Lady, you should be more careful," Mr. Darlian said, coming around the corner.

"Mr. Darlian!" the blonde boy exclaimed.

"Young Quatre, what are you doing here?" Mr. Darlian asked in surprise.

~~~Winner Memorial Hospital, Intensive Care Unit, Room 102~~~

"Heero… what's wrong?" Relena asked the conscious teen.  She saw him move his lips and removed the oxygen mask without another thought.

"You… you stayed?  All this time?" Heero asked in a weak voice.

"Well no, I just came a few minutes ago.  I had to take care of something."

"Sou ka… I thought… you would stay…" Heero said forlornly.

"I had something important to do," Relena reasoned.

"More important… than me?"  Cerulean eyes widened in surprise.  She was about to answer when she heard a cry from outside the door.  She heard some low mumbling before her father's voice came in clear.  She smiled and got up, anxious to introduce her fiancé to him.  However, the door opened without warning and in walked…

"What are *you* doing here?!" she cried out at Lady Une.

"Relena," she heard her father say in a low voice.

"But--" Mr. Darlian cut her off with an angry look.

Lady Une slowly made her way to the bed, trembling as she got closer.  Tears slid down her cheeks as she studied the frail looking boy.

"Heero…" Cobalt eyes looked up at her.

"Lady Une… where… where is Duo?" Lady Une sat down and held his hand.

"Don't worry, he'll be here.  I promise you he'll be here," she sobbed out.

"Stop this absurdity, Father." Relena spoke up.  "I have chosen Heero to be my husband and that hateful woman is trying to tear him away.  This isn't the first time either.  She has tried in the pa--"

*Smack*

A slap vibrated through the air.  Relena slowly turned her head to glance back at her father, her eyes wide with shock.  She raised her hand to a reddened cheek.

"You… you hit me?"

"I'm sorry, but I will not allow you to talk about Lady Une that way.  Be glad that I will not add any more punishment for what you have done upon Lady Une's request."

Relena glanced back and forth between her father and Lady Une.  In a daze she moved forward to Heero, needing someone to stabilize her.

"Heero?  Please talk to me."  Heero looked up at the girl.

"Don't talk Heero.  You need your rest," Lady Une urged him.  He slowly shook his head.

"Relena… someday, you will find that special someone who will truly care for you."

"But you will Heero.  I know you will."

"I cannot…"

"Why?  Why do you say that Heero?  How can you know if we don't try?"  Heero smiled as he answered.

"When… when someone who accepts you from the bottom of their heart appears… that… that person should become the most important person to you.  No one wanted me for so long.  But Duo… Duo wanted me.  Me, the me that my parents hated…"

"But Heero that… that is wrong… boys shouldn't…" Relena tried to force out.

"Is it wrong?"  Relena stopped when Heero's expression suddenly changed.

"What's wrong with that?" Heero continued, misery clouding his eyes.  "Duo had hopes for me… he wanted me and I… I need him.  But if I'm your fiancé, he can't…" Tears began trickling from his eyes.

"Duo can't be with me anymore…"

Relena stood silently, shedding her own tears with each heartbroken word that was said.  She turned away and closed her eyes, not being able to withstand the sight before her.  This sorrow radiating from the Japanese teen was the same as before… not because of the detachment of a place… but because of a person.

This was the first time Heero had actually spoken to her about why Duo was so important to him.  She didn't understand before… angry at how he always thought of him instead of her.  But now she knew why, realizing that perhaps everything in the world could *never* match that one special person…

She took a deep, shaking breath.  Her world had collapsed the moment her father's hand made contact with her cheek.  Never had she felt such rage from him.  It was then she was literally hit with the fact that she could not always be "daddy's little girl," like she thought she could be.  Always using him to get what she wanted… just because she was the daughter of the Vice Foreign Minister… just because her name was "Darlian"…

Opening her damp eyes again, she looked at the teen on the bed.

"I'm sorry…" she said quietly, before turning to Lady Une.

"I'm truly sorry."  Lady Une just nodded, forgiving her.  Still… Relena felt worse.  She made her way back to her father who was waiting by the door.

"Father…" she stopped when he held up his hand.

"We'll talk on our way back to England," he said.  She bit her lip but nodded anyway.  Mr. Darlian waved farewell to Lady Une before leading Relena out of the room.

Lady Une turned her attention back to Heero and saw that he was asleep.  Giving his hand one last squeeze, she released it and went outside to get one of the doctors.

'I must call Duo,' she thought, and hurried down the hall.

tbc…

Notes:

"When someone who accepts you from the bottom of their heart appears, that person should become the most important person to you.  Zabuza-san knew that I was from a family with the Bloodline Limit and raised me.  He wanted this ability that everyone hated."

"Is it wrong?  What's wrong with that?  Zabuza-san had hopes for me.  He needed me.  But I have lost the purpose that made me, me.  Zabuza-san will no longer need me."

~~~Haku ("Naruto" Episode 17 fansubbed by ANBU-AonE)

Haku's words again and they are from the same episode that the words I had used for Chapter 13 were in.  I just cut some words and changed some words.  I'm not making claims to "Naruto"… it belongs to whoever owns it.


	33. Safe At Last

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi [Lime Warning]

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1 [R+1]

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13 [R in Chapters 17 and 18]

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 33 – Safe at Last 

~~~Winner Memorial Hospital, Intensive Care Unit~~~

Lady Une approached one of the two doctors conversing.

"Excuse me, but could you please take a look at the patient in Room 102?"  The two women both stopped their conversation and turned to her.

"You… are you the guardian of Heero Yuy?" the straight haired blonde one questioned her.

"Yes, I am in charge of the Wyatt Orphanage.  Heero is currently an orphan there."  Relief appeared to have washed over them as their expressions changed drastically from weariness to happiness.

"I'm Dr. Sally Po, I'm the one who operated on Heero.  This is Dr. Iria Winner," the blonde doctor with the two braids introduced herself and her colleague.

"Thank you, Dr. Po for taking care of him," Lady Une said gratefully.

"How is he?" Dr. Winner asked in concern.

"He woke up for a while, but now he's asleep again."

"Where you there when… Relena Darlian was--" she continued before she was cut off by her younger brother.

"Lady Une!" Quatre called, coming towards her with the others following.

"Quatre, you know her?"  Quatre smiled and nodded.

"She came in with Mr. Darlian himself.  They both went in to see Heero and we've been trying to find you two so we could tell you."

"We just needed some time to think…" Dr. Winner said sadly.  "I don't know whether or not it was truly the right thing to do, leaving Relena with Heero."

"How did it go, Lady Une?" Dorothy asked.  They all turned to look at her expectedly.

"Well… all I can tell you is that Relena won't be bothering us for a long time.  I'll tell you all about it later, but right now I must call Duo."

"We'll go see how Heero is doing while you make your call," Dr. Po reassured her.  Lady Une nodded before walking off.

~~~Winner Memorial Hospital, Entrance~~~

A braided teen burst through the double doors and ran towards the Intensive Care Unit, ignoring the shrieks and the calls of "No running!"

'Heero…' was the only thing on his mind.  Skidding to a halt in front of the receptionist's desk, he tried to catch his breath.

"Duo!"  Meiran went around the desk to rub the panting boy's back.

"Calm down Duo… breathe…" Duo grabbed her arm and looked at her with desperate violet eyes.

"Heero… tell me… where he is.  Please Meiran."  She nodded and led him down the hall.

Lady Une was looking for a phone when two people ran past at the end of the hall.  She gasped when she caught sight of a trailing chestnut braid.

"DUO!!" she called out and started to run.

Duo stopped abruptly when he heard his name.  He backtracked and saw Lady Une coming towards him.

"Lady Une," he whispered in relief.  Lady Une ran up and wrapped her arms around the braided boy tightly.

"Thank god… oh thank god I found you," she sobbed out.  She hugged him tightly before letting go.

"Come with me," she said, taking his hand.  Duo nodded and thanked Meiran for her help before following Lady Une.  They made their way down the hall and stopped in front of Room 102.  Duo swallowed hard before his trembling hand grasped the doorknob and turned it.

"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed when he stepped in.  Dorothy, Trowa, and Catherine smiled at him in relief.  Duo tried to smile back but instead he made his way to the hospital bed, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Dr. Po… how… how is he?" he asked, his voice wavering.  Dr. Winner came up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder for support.

"He'll be fine.  He's just exhausted," Dr. Po said quietly.  Duo let out a shaky breath.

"Heero will wake up probably in few days," she said before getting up.  Duo slowly sat down next to the bed and grasped one pale hand.  Bringing it up with their fingers interlaced, he gently brushed against the knuckles with his cheek, his eyes closed, savoring the light contact.

"Lady Une… can you tell me what happened?" came Duo's soft whisper.  All eyes turned to her except for violet ones that were fixed upon the unconscious Japanese teen.  Lady Une just took a deep breath and told them everything she knew, starting from the time Relena first stepped into the orphanage.

tbc…


	34. Unwritten Futures

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Sap, Shounen ai/Yaoi [Lime Warning]

Pairings:  2+1, 1+2, 2x1 [R+1]

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG-13 [R in Chapters 17 and 18]

*Everything above may be subject to change*  
  


Fragile Faith: Chapter 34 – Unwritten Futures 

~~~Winner Memorial Hospital, Intensive Care Unit, Room 102~~~

"…And then Heero said that because he was her fiancé… you could never be with him anymore…" Lady Une continued, occasionally sniffling.  Duo's tears continued to stream down his face, having long since escaped the confines of his eyes.  Lady Une continued, occasionally sniffling.  Catherine held a tissue against her mouth and the others tried to keep the emotion inside as they listened to every word.  When she finished, the air was heavy with sorrow and Duo remained silent.  Dr. Po once again motioned for everyone to leave the room, but this time they all did so willingly.

"Here Duo," Catherine said, quietly.  Duo looked up at the plushie she held in her hand.  It was the one of him.

"Thank you," he whispered, smiling slightly.  She handed him her packet of tissues before turning to leave.  When he was alone, he glanced at Heero.

"Heero…" he called softly, reaching out to gently caress his cheek.

"I'm here now.  Please wake up Heero…  Wake up…" he pleaded.

"Let me make it up to you…" Duo laid his head next to Heero's, staring at him for a moment longer before exhaustion took him into a deep slumber… so deep that he didn't notice nor awaken when fingers that weren't his own moved slightly.

~~~Winner Memorial Hospital, Recovery Room 102~~~

"Duo, come on.  You must get ready for the ceremony tomorrow," Quatre told the braided teen.  He looked sadly at Duo who was still sitting in the exact same spot next to the hospital bed.  Ever since Duo had come to the hospital six days earlier, he'd rarely left that spot for very long.  No amount of begging would convince him to leave for the night, so Duo would just sleep by merely leaning forward on the chair and resting his head on the pillow that Heero's was on.  Signs of fatigue were evident in the dark circles under his eyes.  Dr. Winner and Dr. Po both bought food for him and insisted that he eat unless he wanted to worry Heero when he awoke.  At least his health hadn't gone down because of this.

"Duo…" The American just continued his silent vigilance over the unconscious teen.  Quatre sighed and motioned another person in.

"Duo."  This time, Duo looked up to see Lady Une with a concerned expression on her face.

"Duo, I know you mean well.  I know that if I was in your place, I would be right where you are right now," she said gesturing to the seat he was occupying.

"However, graduation is important and you must be there.  If not for your sake… do it for Heero's.  Tomorrow… once you graduate and turn eighteen, you can be with Heero for as long as time will let you.  I have all the paperwork drawn up already so…" She walked up and placed her hand on Duo's shoulder.

"Go home Duo.  Prepare for tomorrow and I'll look after him.  I promise I'll call if anything happens." Duo glanced back at Heero once last time before reluctantly agreeing.

"If *anything* happens, please let me know immediately." Lady Une nodded and Duo left with Quatre.

That night, he wasn't able to sleep… not because of anxiety like everyone else but because of worry.

~~~White Fang University, Graduation Ceremony~~~

It was a warm summer day with a gentle breeze, making the air comfortable for the hundreds of graduates in their formal attire hidden underneath caps and gowns.  They were all conversing excitedly as the ceremony was about to begin.  However, Duo was standing in his own cap and gown away from the crowd, talking anxiously into his cell phone.

//Sorry Duo, nothing has happened.  He's still sleeping peacefully.// Lady Une tried to assure the braided teen.

"Remember Lady Une, you can call me anytime during the ceremony if anything happens.  I have it on vibrate so it won't interrupt anyone." Duo looked up and realized that the ceremony was starting.

"I have to go.  Remember call me anytime."

//I'll remember Duo.  Just enjoy your graduation ceremony okay?  And… congratulations.//

"Thank you," he said before snapping the phone shut.

~~~Later in the ceremony~~~

Duo touched his cell phone that was in his pants pocket as diplomas were being distributed.  It still hadn't rung.  He closed his eyes, wishing desperately that it would.

~~~Winner Memorial Hospital, Recovery Room 102~~~

Lady Une glanced over at Heero again.  He still hadn't awoken.  Dr. Po had been in earlier to check on his progress and to remove the bandages around his head.  She had said that he was recovering at an impressive rate but it still might take a few more days until he woke up.

Lady Une sighed and continued looking after the still unconscious teen.

~~~White Fang University, Graduation Ceremony~~~

"YEAH!!!"

A cheer erupted from the graduates as they all tossed their caps up.  The ceremony was over and with tears in their eyes, they turned to embrace their friends.  Only Duo, seated on one of the chairs, didn't join in.  Quatre, Trowa, Dorothy, and Catherine who were standing around him also didn't join in.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine," Quatre said, patting Duo's shoulder.

"But Dr. Po said he'd wake up in a few days," Duo uttered quietly.

  
"Heero needs to recover at his own pace.  You can't rush something like this," Dorothy put in.

"That's right.  Be patient Duo.  I'm sure that Heero will wake up soon," Catherine added.

"We'll all go visit him after this.  How's that?" Quatre entreated.  Duo just nodded.  Even though it was graduation day, the others just couldn't bring themselves to celebrate anything, not even Duo's 18th birthday because the braided boy was so dejected.  It affected all of them and nothing they did could make him feel better.  Only a certain Japanese teen could do that.

It was then that Trowa's eyes widened and a smile formed on his lips.  He gently nudged Quatre who looked up at Trowa.  Tilting his head slightly to the side, Quatre's gaze followed what Trowa was indicating at and he focused on something in the distance.  Opening his mouth in happiness, he tugged on Dorothy's gown while Trowa caught Catherine's attention.  Both girls held their hands up to their mouths as joy surged through them all.

"D…Duo…" Catherine was the first to speak.  Duo kept his head lowered.  It was only when her hand grasped his gown did he look up.  He saw that all four of them was staring at something and he turned his eyes to see…

His heart seemed to have stopped at that moment.  There he could see Lady Une smiling but next to her was…  Duo slowly got up.

'I… I must be dreaming…' He took one step forward.  Lady Une had her hands on the shoulders of a slightly pale teen with messy brown hair.  Cobalt blue eyes were focused on him and a small smile was on those pink lips before they moved.

"Duo."

That was all it took.  Duo broke out into a run, his cap whipped from his head in the wind to land on the grass among the others.  It seemed like an eternity and Duo's heart and lungs were about to burst from the joy he felt.

"Heero!" he sobbed out when he finally wrapped his arms around the Japanese teen.  He held him close… held him tightly… not wanting to let go.

"Duo…" Heero's voice wavered as tears sprang into his eyes.  He returned the embrace with equal passion.  He felt Duo around him again, a feeling that he'd missed so much.

"Onegai… Don't let me go…"

"Never… never again, Heero." Heero smiled as he burrowed into Duo's neck.  Before he had the chance to savor the warmth, he was pushed away and Duo claimed his lips with his own.  He wrapped his arms around the braided teen's neck as he felt arms wrap around his waist.  When they parted, they looked at each other and smiled through their tears before embracing again.

Lady Une made her way to the others, who were smiling, crying, or both.

"He just woke up about half an hour ago and I was afraid we wouldn't make it in time," Lady Une whispered.

"We're… so glad you did," Catherine said in a choked voice.  The others nodded as they all glanced back to Heero and Duo, thinking that this was the best present that Duo could ever have… being with the person he loved most.

Owari 

Author's Notes:  Hello everyone.  Well we have reached the final chapter of "Fragile Faith" and I must say that when I started writing this, I never thought I'd get so many great reviews.  Each is a tremendous amount of encouragement no matter how short it was.  I'm just so sorry that I'm unable to thank each individually but rest assured, I will in the future with other fics.

But the person I really want to thank is Duo-js for constantly IMing me and poking me to update faster (along with Ryen Selenity Caliburn  ^_~).  I must thank you guys so very much.  Without you, I would have never thought to go on.

Until next time…

aomurasakiai


End file.
